


Ireland's Best Lends A Hand To London's Best

by XxMoonSisterxX



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed: Syndicate - Fandom
Genre: Adult Content, Anticipation for the reader wanting the main pairing to hook up already, Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, Assassins vs. Templars, Blood and Violence, Child Abuse, Child Labor, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Fight Clubs, Fist Fights, Foreplay, Gang Actvity, Gang Violence, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Knife Kink, Knife fights, Knifeplay, Multi, Playing Hard to Get, Protective Siblings, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Strict Older Siblings, Strong Female Characters, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Teasing, Unruly Younger Siblings, alcohol use, intense sexual tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxMoonSisterxX/pseuds/XxMoonSisterxX
Summary: FYI: Although all these "other characters" and "enemies" are all listed, this doesn't mean ALL their deaths/assassinations will be written or that they will make in an appearance in this fanfic. MAYBE but it's not a 100% guarantee. I can't be expected to remember EVERYTHING that happens when they assassinate the targets or the dialogue/missions that happen with allies lol.ANOTHER FYI: Seamus, Caitriona, Conall and Alannah Mackenna, along with their family members and any minor characters that speak while the story is in Ireland all have prominent Irish accents! So, if you can do a really good Irish accent impersonation I recommend reading their dialogue in it to yourself or aloud depends on you. It adds to the immersion I'm trying to capture with them. :)YET ANOTHER FYI: Caitriona's shortened nicknames are Cait and Caity. Cait is pronounced like "cat" and Caity is pronounced like "catty." Seamus also has a shortened nickname, his is simply Shay. And it is pronounced exactly how it is spelled: "ssh-AY." Their last name is pronounced "ma-KENNAH." Her first name is pronounced like "kah-TREE-nah" and his first name is pronounced "shay-MUS."
Relationships: Evie Frye/Henry Green | Jayadeep Mir, Evie Frye/Original Male Character(s), Jacob Frye/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Word From London

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY, FIRSTLY! Please be nice in the comments, this is the first fanfic I've written in awhile and it may be a little flawed and amateurish, but give it a chance! This is also the VERY FIRST Assassin's Creed fanfic I've ever written. I was actually afraid to post any of it on here because I was afraid it may be too boring, or amateurish to be read. But give it a chance and I'll say it again...be gentle with the comments and criticism PLEASE and THANK YOU! :) :) :) :) :) Please enjoy this! I've been very dedicated to working on this fanfic every day I'm coming up with new ideas all the time my fiance is even helping me out with ideas too. :D

It was just another day for the Irish Assassin Brotherhood in their smaller base of operations located in Killarney, Ireland. It was in Kerry County, southwestern Ireland. Their main base was in Dublin, Ireland. The two lead Assassins in charge of it are named Conall and Alannah MacKenna. The members vary from random recruits, to family members of theirs. Their two oldest children Seamus and Caitriona, were the highest ranking members besides themselves currently. They had very talented assassins working under them, but none reached the level of them or their two oldest children just yet. Seamus had a very level head on his shoulders, and usually approached missions with discretion and stealth, his sister on the other hand...she was reckless, brash, impulsive, indiscreet, and very hot tempered. She was usually brought back to them by the local police bruised, bloodied, and with a smug smirk on her face. She was never arrested, only because her parents were such well known folk in town, and they always did what they could to help their smaller county out when it came to ridding them of vagrants, criminals, thugs, etc. But they have come close to arresting her before. She hasn't killed anyone during her little brawls, so that's probably the main reason she hasn't been arrested yet. But this time...she didn't come home on time. So her parents grew concerned, and Seamus offered to go out and see if he could find her. They thanked him, and got back to training their recruits, which was mostly nieces and nephews of theirs currently. Cousins of Seamus and Caitriona.

He went out searching for her. He checked the pubs, and he checked alley ways in case she was down one of them in another fist fight with some random guy again. He couldn't find her. So he went back home and saw the police were there and he sighed heavily as he saw Caitriona wasn't with them. He rolled his eyes and went to go and see what was going on. His parents looked very unphased and more sympathetic towards the police. Seamus then approached and said,  
"Hey...uh...what's going on? I couldn't find Caitriona."  
"Oh, Seamus...your sister's gotten herself arrested..." answered Alannah, their mother, sounding very upset and broken about this all.   
"Ugh...I knew it was only a matter of time before she got arrested. What did she do this time?" responded Seamus, directing his question towards the police this time.  
"She killed a man this time. Both pulled knives on one another, and things got ugly fast. She killed him after a heated, drunken argument erupted between them." answered one of the policeman.   
"What??" he pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut, then said to himself, "Dammit, Cait...you've really done it this time..."  
"How much for her bail, officers?" asked Conall, their father, sounding more disappointed than sympathetic of Caitriona.  
"Bail?? You want to let her out after she got herself into this damned mess?? She needs to learn a lesson!" stated Seamus, sounding surprised that their father was saying this.  
"She is still your sister and is still my daughter, Seamus! I'm not going to let her rot in jail. She hasn't killed anyone like this before. So something must have happened to cause her to do that. I need to hear her side too, son!" explained Conall.  
Seamus than stayed quiet, because he knew he was right. There is always two sides to a story.   
"Well, if you really think she did this for some type of reason...I suppose it is only fair we listen to her side too." stated the other policeman.  
"Can we go to the station now?" asked Conall.  
"Of course. We will head back now. You can follow us there if you'd like. We'll give you a police escort into town." answered the first policeman again.  
"I appreciate it. Come on, son. Alannah, we will return shortly, my love. Hopefully with Caity with us." he stated, looking back at his wife. She nodded, with a worried expression on her face.  
The police then led them straight to the station. This was the first time she was arrested for anything, so it was a little worrying. They just hoped she had a damn good explanation for killing this man.

They arrived at the station and saw Caitriona sitting in the holding cell, improperly sitting on a chair staring out the bars and laying her head on her arms that rested on the top of the chair. She saw her father and brother enter and she lifted her head. She had a few bruises on her knuckles which were also bleeding slightly and a bruised jaw. She then sheepishly smirked at them and Seamus just shook his head with visible disappointment on his face. Conall just had an indifferent expression on his face. Conall approached the cell and said,  
"Caity...we heard you got arrested. I won't bail you out unless you explain to me and everyone here WHY you killed the man you got into a heated argument with not too long ago. We want to hear your side of things."  
She then stood up really quick, making the chair fall over onto the ground with a loud thud and she put her hands on the bars and said, with alcohol still on her breath,  
"Look! I wouldn'ta killed 'im if he wasn't such a fuckin' pig towards me or other women in the pub! I only kill if they give me a reason to. You know that, Da!"  
Conall waved his hand in front of his face and said,  
"Whew! I see you had a bit to drink there, Caity...but go on, tell me what happened. We're all listening--" he was then cut off by Seamus.  
"I can't believe you, Caitriona! Why can't you just stay out of trouble for one day?!" shouted Seamus, he was of course sounding like a lecturing parent right now. Because that was what he always did with Caitriona.  
"SEAMUS! Enough! We don't need this right now! If you're going to continue being this way then you can just go back home. I want to hear her side of this story!" exclaimed Conall, sounding very frustrated with Seamus.  
"Sorry, father..." stated Seamus, and stayed quiet.  
"Thank you. Now...Caity...tell us what happened." stated Conall.  
"Alright...here it goes...that man that I killed was sexually harassin' every woman in that pub. Includin' me. What really got the argument escalated was when he groped my arse! He just grabbed it like I was his special lass! So...I punched square in the jaw. He punched me back, then next thing I knew he had a knife pulled on me. So I pulled my own knife. Fair fight that way. And then we fought in the street...I didn't mean to kill 'im, Da! I swear it! He kept tryin' to knife me...so I only did what I did to defend myself! I didn't want to kill 'im...just teach 'im a lesson is all..." explained Caitriona, sounding genuine.  
Conall was silent for a few minutes, he was studying her face to make sure she was being truthful and she was. He found no trace of a lie anywhere in her expression. He then nodded slowly and said, smiling,  
"I believe you, Caity. I know you didn't mean to kill him, but he was a sorry excuse of a man it seems anyways. Didn't have any respect for women whatsoever. So...I forgive you. And I will bail you out."  
She seemed happy about being bailed out. Conall then asked the Sheriff,  
"How much is her bail?"  
"2,000 euros originally, since it was a murder charge. But since it was self defense as we all just heard, I'll dock it down to 400 euros total. We still have to charge her with assault and public intoxication. I can't let her go completely free now." explained the Sheriff.  
"I can pay that right now. Thank you, Sheriff." said Conall, handing over the euros to the Sheriff.   
He then walked over, got his keys off his belt and unlocked the holding cell. Caitriona then walked out slowly, still looking like she knew she was still in trouble with her parents. Her dad wasn't going to stay this lenient for long. The Sheriff still eyed Caitriona with a look of distrust and said, to her,  
"Now...you stay out of trouble now, lassie...I don't want to see ya back behind these bars again, ya hear me?"  
"Understood, sir...I'll be careful from now on." answered Caitriona, seeming like her fingers were crossed behind her back and she wasn't making any promises for no more future incidents.  
Conall, Seamus, and Caitriona then left the station. Once they were further away from the station and out of earshot of anyone, Conall spoke to Caitriona and said,  
"Caitriona...I don't want to have another incident like this in the future. And I need you to promise ME that there won't be any. And you better mean it. I taught you to defend yourself, which is what you did tonight so, I'll let tonight slide. But...what if it was just a heated argument that escalated and you just killed someone because you were angry with them? How do you think that would have ended for you?"  
Caitriona had her head down slightly and said, sounding very cooperative which was unusual for her,   
"I would still be behind those bars...and ya wouldn'ta bailed me out?"  
"Exactly. I would not have bailed you out. You would probably of never seen the light of day again. You are an assassin. Please, start actin' like one. Stay hidden. Don't draw too much attention to yourself. Don't cause a scene, unless you're given no other choice. Don't rile anyone up just to get them to fight you. That is not what I taught you growin' up, but...it is the personality trait I love most about you. Your uniqueness is your most charmin' personality trait you have. You remind me of your mother when we were younger. You're just like she was and still is. But please, Caity...don't have somethin' like this happen again any time soon, alright?"  
"Of course, Da! I promise. I don't want to get arrested again...believe me." stated Caitriona. 

She was of course not going to stay out of trouble, but she definitely wasn't going to get herself clapped in irons again. She would be more careful...but not TOO careful. She still wanted some thrills and adrenaline rushes in her life, she didn't want it to be boring and responsible like her brother, Seamus', life was from her point of view. They were back home now. Once they entered the house, it was midday now, and Alannah was reading a letter that looked like it was just sent not too long ago since she was still reading it. She looked up as she heard the door open and saw that they had Caitriona back with them, she put the letter down and ran over to her and said,  
"Oh my god! What happened to you, dear??"  
She gently put her hands on each side of her face then started inspecting her bruised jaw and bloody lip by turning her head from side to side. Caitriona said, to her mother who was being a little too concerned right now, rolling her eyes and sighing,  
"I'm fine, Ma...really...I've had worse than this before you know?"  
"Oh I know. But I don't like seein' you hurt like this, Caity! I'm still your mother, I'm allowed to act concerned for you." answered Alannah.  
"I know, Ma...but...I'm fine. These are nothin' to what else I've done to myself in the past. I've broken bones before. I can handle a few cuts and bruises. I promise. They'll be healed in about a week or so. I'll live." stated Caitriona, gently taking her mother's hands off her face and putting them back to her sides.  
Conall made his way over to the letter Alannah was reading when they entered. He asked,  
"Lanna, what's this about?"  
She turned and said,  
"Oh! That was just sent not too long ago. It's from a woman named Evie Frye, from London. I swear I've heard that last name before too. I didn't read too much of it before you all came back though."  
"Frye...? Frye...Frye...Frye...that does sound rather familiar. Hmm..." mumbled Conall to himself, he then picked the letter up and read it himself.  
His expression went from confused and thoughtful to realization. He then said,   
"Oh? So that's what this letter is about and who it's from."   
"You figured out who she is, love? And what she wants of us?" Alannah asked.  
"Aye, that I have. Her last name sounds familiar to us because of her father Ethan Frye. He was a high ranking member of the British Assassin Brotherhood. She and her twin brother, Jacob were his only children. Their mother died at childbirth. They were raised in Crawley, England. Evie's the oldest twin by a few minutes. We never met her and her brother personally. They're only 21, same age as Caitriona actually. I think we met their parents though. Ethan was a very talented assassin. It was a shame to hear when he died. Ethan's wife was pregnant with them the last I saw them. But...damn...that was years ago. You were pregnant with Caity at the time, Lanna. Do you remember now? Any bells ringin'?" Conall explained, smiling.  
Alannah looked thoughtful for a few seconds than she came to realization and said, smiling now,  
"Oh! Yes, I do remember now. Ah, Ethan and his wife were such good folk. Ethan was a damn good assassin too."   
"Wait...who are we talkin' about here?" asked Caitriona, confused.  
"Yeah...can't believe I'm saying this but, I'm with Cait on this one. Who are these people? These Frye siblings? Fellow assassins?" said Seamus.  
"Yes, that is exactly what they are. Assassins. Night and Day when you compare the two though. Ethan told me about them in a few letters before he passed away. The twins are two completely different people. Not alike in any way. But, this letter is askin' if we can send aid to London. They need help with the Templar problems there. There's apparently an overwhelmin' amount of them from what Evie wrote in this letter. She sent this weeks ago actually. The entire city of London is under Templar influence and control. There's also a gang that's run by Templars as well called The Blighters. They're causing nothing but problems, chaos and fear for the entire populace of London. Child labor is another huge problem that they want fixed and dealt with as well. But she also said her brother, Jacob, started his own gang called The Rooks to rival The Blighters and stop their reign of terror and chaos. He's the main leader of it, she's just kind of doing her own thing to help in her own way by searchin' for a piece of Eden she knows is located in London somewhere. Which is quite a feat to try and complete if I might say so myself. They have an Indian Assassin named Jayadeep Mir also providing aid for them, who is calling himself Henry Green to fit in better I guess. He actually called for their aid in London to begin with from what she's sayin' in this letter. He's the son of Arbaaz Mir. He's quite the assassin himself from what I've read about him. Never met him personally though." explained Conall.  
"Wait...they want us to send aid for them as well? Hmm...their Templar infestation may be worse than we think if they really still need more help from more Assassins. The British Brotherhood is totally eradicated from what I hear. England has been getting hit the worse out of all the countries containin' Brotherhoods. So technically, Evie, Jacob and Jayadeep are the only Assassins left in London...no wonder they still need more assistance. That's a lot of problems for only 3 people to be able to resolve on their own." explained Alannah.  
Conall then looked over the letter again and he then looked over to Caitriona and Seamus. He then said, suddenly,  
"Can you two come over here real quick?"  
They immediately approached their father and waited for what he wanted of them. He then put a hand on Caitriona's left shoulder and put his other hand on Seamus' right shoulder and looked at both of them and said,  
"I'm sendin' you two to aid them in London. You're the only ones that are capable of doing so. The rest of the recruits, your cousins, are all much too young and inexperienced for a task like this. And half of them haven't even reached the end of their training. Your aunts and uncles are all doing their own tasks all around Ireland, so none of them can go. So that leaves only you two. I just hope this is enough aid for them. It's all we can provide. Now...are you two willin' to do this? Travel there and aid them to rid of the Templar bastards that have overtaken the entire city?"  
Seamus was rather hesitant but Caitriona didn't hesitate at all and exclaimed, sounding rather excited about this whole thing,  
"You want to send us?! To London?! Is this for real right now?! That would be such an amazin' experience to be able to have! And I can help save a ton of innocent civillians while there and make history for our Brotherhood and theirs?! I am SO in!"  
Conall chuckled at her enthusiasm and said,   
"I knew you would be more than willing. But...what about you Seamus?"  
He turned to face Seamus now and Seamus spoke saying,  
"Father...this is...rather unexpected. But...if they really need aid as badly as they say they do, then I am willin' to travel there and help them rid the city of the Templar filth. Just tell us when we will be leavin' and we'll start packin' our gear for the trip."   
Conall looked rather pleased and a little sad that they were both willing to go. They were his two first children, and his oldest ones. He didn't know how bad the situation in London was personally, but from what the letter read...it's terrible and out of control. Alannah then walked over to Seamus and Caitriona and hugged them both at the same time and said, voice breaking and sniffling,  
"Oh...my two eldest babies are leavin' me for London! I don't know if I can handle it...you two haven't been out of the country before. The farthest you've been away from home was a few towns over from here...now you're both goin' to a completely different country! I'm so proud of you both, but I also don't want to let you go...but I know they need both of your talents in London very badly. I just have to tell myself it's for a good cause. To knock the Templars down a couple of fuckin' notches and learn that they have no power while all the remaining Brotherhoods still thrive. As long as we all exist...they'll never get their ways to become reality."   
She then pulled back to look at her children again and wiped her tears away from her face. She then rubbed their arms and gave them both another hug. She knew they would be leaving very soon. Like tonight or tomorrow soon. She then backed away from them and tried to keep it together but was failing at it. Caitriona just sighed and said,  
"Ma, we won't be gone forever. We'll be back. Don't get upset about it. We'll be back. We promise."  
"Yes, she's right, Mother. We won't be gone forever. We'll be back probably in a few months time. No longer than that. We have to come back home sooner or later." reassured Seamus, smiling at their mom.  
Conall gave his wife a reassuring and comforting hug and a kiss on the top of her head and then smiled at her as he pulled away to look at her. She smiled back, eyes still wet with tears. She nodded ensuring her husband that she was okay. He then gave her another reassuring smile and kissed her gently on her forehead and then walked back over to his two oldest children and said,  
"So...since you're both willing to go to London and give them a much needed hand in their quest to take London back from Templar control, you'll be leaving tomorrow, by boat. I'll make the arrangements with the captain and his ship's crew. She requested we send aid as soon as we could after we received her letter. So the earliest I can send you two is tomorrow morning since it's too late to send you tonight. So, go gather all your gear and get ready for tomorrow. You have a long trip ahead of you both. And you will both need plenty of rest. Boat rides aren't exactly a comfortable experience." He smiled at both of them gave their shoulders a slight squeeze and then back up and said,  
"Well...I better get back to trainin' your cousins. They've probably been sparrin' with the dummies for awhile now. Their lessons are almost done for the day anyways. After that I need to make arrangements with the ship crew and their captain so they know you'll be leavin' with them when they head out to take the supplies they're transportin' to London there so they aren't caught off guard when you and Caity appear with knapsacks around your shoulders and then sayin' you're goin' to be hitchin' a ride to London with them."  
"Wait, father...?" asked Seamus, suddenly.  
"Yes? What is it, Seamus?" answered Conall.  
"Would you want me to help you train them after I finish packing my gear up? We can spend some time together before we head out to London tomorrow morning. I can even go down to the docks with you when you make the arrangements. It's going to be quite some time before we can spend anymore time together after tomorrow morning." explained Seamus, smiling slightly.  
Conall smiled back and said,   
"That would be great, son. Sure."  
Seamus then went with his dad down to the training room in the tunnels beneath their house. Caitriona then saw her mother wasn't standing there anymore and then she saw she was in the kitchen looking like she was preparing dinner for everyone. She smiled slightly and then walked into the kitchen and said,  
"Um...Ma?"  
"Yes? What is it, Caity?" asked Alannah, smiling at her.  
"Do ya mind if I...help ya with supper tonight?" Caitriona asked, hesitantly.  
Her mother's smile grew wider and she said,  
"No, of course not, dear. You don't have to ask to help with supper. You know that."   
"I know...it's just...well...Shay and I will be gone for a long while startin' tomorrow morn. I guess I want to spend some time with ya before we leave home. For old time's sake. And at least I won't be gettin' into anymore trouble if I'm helpin' out in here...right?" she explained.  
Alannah smiled at her again and gestured for her to come and help her out with everything. Looked like she decided to make soda bread and Irish stew tonight. Caitriona was happy to see this, since they were some of her most favorite things to help her mother make and to eat. The soda bread was her mom's own twist on it and the Irish stew was a very popular dish that families all around Ireland made. Everyone always added their own flairs on it though, which was pretty amazing.

After she got done helping her mother make and cook everything, everyone was called up to eat. Conall and Seamus were two of the first ones to reach the dining area. Then filed in Caitriona and Seamus' younger siblings. Cian (key-IN) and Niall (nye-ALL) were next, they were twin brothers. They were only 16 years old currently. Then the last one to appear was Sinead (shin-AID), the youngest MacKenna sibling, who was only 13 years old currently. Everyone washed up in a nearby wash basin. Then everyone sat down to enjoy their last dinner as a family before Seamus and Caitriona had to leave for London in the morning. As everyone was talking and laughing as a family. Sinead, the youngest, said, sounding excited for her older siblings,  
"You two are really goin' to London, tomorrow??"  
"Yes, we are. We have to help out some fellow Assassins there. Huge Templar infestation in London, apparently. And we get to help end it. It'll be amazin.' I know it." answered Caitriona, proudly.  
"Man...you guys are lucky. We're all still trainin' to become amazin' assassins like you, Shay, Ma and Da." stated Cian, sounding bummed he couldn't go with them.  
"Don't worry. You both keep trainin' as good as you both are, you'll both be amazin' and talented Assassin before you even know it." stated Seamus, reassuring and supportive tone in his voice for his little brother.  
"You really think so, Shay??" asked Niall, sounding very hopeful now.  
"I know so." stated Seamus, smiling.  
"So how is the trainin' goin' for you all, anyways?" asked Caitriona.  
"GREAT!" exclaimed all three younger siblings in unison.  
"Da said we've really improved since we both first started 10 years ago." answered Cian.  
"Yeah! We're both getting better and stronger as time goes on. Only two more years and we'll hopefully be done with trainin' and out in the field getting rid of Templars wherever they hide in Ireland." added Niall.  
"Well, my trainin' is going very well too. I'm gonna be just like you, Caity! It's my goal. I've always looked up to you and admired your fighting style. So Ma has been handlin' my trainin' separate from Niall and Cian's." chimed in Sinead, smiling proudly.  
"Awe...I'm honored, Sinead! So glad you're taking after your big sis and Ma! Maybe one day...we can be out there kicking Templar arse side by side, eh??" Caitriona said, smiling proudly.  
"Really?? Can we?? That would be great!" exclaimed Sinead, smiling happily.  
"Of course! We can take down those Templars together. It would be an honor to fight with my baby sister when she can go out into the field one day." stated Caitriona, still smiling.

Seamus couldn't help but smile while looking at Caitriona while she didn't even notice him looking at her. She was so different when she was around their family. It was like she was a totally different person around them. Not the implusive, reckless and brash Assassin she was out in the field. He liked this side of her. No getting in trouble and no getting arrested. Or being out there unsupervised and causing another incident to take place. He knew that as soon as they got to London...he would definitely need to keep a very sharp eye on her. Because there will be no rules in her head as soon as they step foot into London for the first time after being on the boat for weeks. She would be antsy...and ready for any type of action as soon as they get off the boat and meet the Frye twins for the first time. Which is what worried him the most. He thought back to what his dad said about Evie and Jacob...how they were like two completely different people. Night and day. He worried that one of these twins would be just like Caitriona...and that nagged at the back of his mind for the rest of the night. After everyone finished their dinner, Conall and Seamus both headed for the docks to prepare the captain and his ship crew for two more people to be riding to London with them. Conall explained the whole situation for him, everyone in Killarney knew Conall and his family were all a part of the Irish Brotherhood, so they gladly obliged with letting them tag along with them. Conall gave the captain about 700 euros, to compensate for having Seamus and Caitriona tag along to London with them. The captain gladly accepted the extra currency and said that they'll wait for them to arrive at the docks and prepare for departure once they arrive. Conall and Seamus both thanked him for his permission for letting them hitch a ride to London with them. The captain nodded and said it was the least he could do for them since they kept this county and small town safe from vagrants, thugs, and people that would cause problems for the lower and working classes of their small, humble town. Conall and Seamus said their farewells and headed back home. 

Once they got back everyone was settled and asleep. Even Caitriona was asleep...already. Usually she stayed up super late, snuck out, and went to the pub to drink and start bar brawls, but she realized she had a big day ahead of her and many more to come starting tomorrow so she went to sleep early. Seamus didn't even have to question whether or not she actually packed, because he knew her well enough to know she was deifinitely already packed and ready to head out tomorrow morning. He went and gathered all his gear, and packed it away into his knapsack. He knew this was going to be a long trip. But he knew it would be worth it to help rid London of the Templar hold it had on it. All of it will be for the sake of all the remaining Brotherhoods in the world, and to help a lot of people in need of heroes right about now.


	2. All Hands On Deck! Next Stop London!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seamus And Caitriona Head Off For Their Trip To London...  
> Killarney, Ireland. 1868.

Seamus woke up the next morning and heard a little bit of commotion downstairs. It sounded like Caitriona, their parents, and siblings all talking amongst themselves. He got up, and dressed into his Assassin garb, all weapons except his hidden blade were all put away into his knapsack. He kept his hidden blade on his wrist. It was an Assassin's main weapon, of course he kept it equipped. He checked his personal state in a small mirror he had on his wall above his wash basin. His brown hair was mussed, but he just fixed it by patting down a few stray hairs. His brown eyes still looked tired, but that was expected. He washed up a little in his wash basin and then he headed downstairs with his pack slung around his shoulders. He and Caitriona of course packed extra clothes and all that too. But they didn't really need too many extra clothes since as soon as they get to London they'll be working tirelessly to get rid of every Templar and all their influence that darkens the city and they would need their Assassin garbs for all their work. He entered the living area since that was where all the talking was coming from. Everyone turned and faced him. Caitriona was fully dressed in her Assassin garb already, hood was down, and her wild, bright red, curls were slightly frizzled, but not totally out of control. Her pale, freckled skin seemed to stick out in the darkened room like she was glowing almost. She definitely seem excited for this trip that's for sure.

Caitriona narrowed her piercing blue eyes at him and had her arms crossed and said,  
"So? He finally awakens? Thought you'd never wake up and we wouldn't be headin' out till much later."  
"Yes...sorry. Why didn't you wake me up when you woke up then, Cait? Hmm?" he said, smirking like a smartass.  
"'Cause I didn't want to wake ya so early. I've been up since dawn. You're a grouch when you get woken up too early anyways." answered Caitriona, smiling like a smartass right back at him.  
He just rolled his eyes and said,  
"So, we goin' or what? I thought you'd already be by the boat waitin.' You seemed more eager for this trip than I did."  
"'Cause I was waitin' for ya to finally wake up. Didn't want to get lectured by ya if I did go to the boat without ya. But! Since you're finally awake...let's get goin'! C'mon...I'm gettin' antsy here. I already said my goodbyes. I'll head on down to the docks and wait for ya now. Figured ya would want to say your goodbyes. See ya in a wee bit, Shay."   
With that she smiled gave each of their family one last hug and practically ran out the door. Seamus rolled his eyes again, and smiled at his family. Conall smiled and said,  
"She seems excited about this trip."  
"Yeah...you think?" stated Seamus, sighing then laughing slightly.  
Conall chuckled and said,  
"Shay...do both me and your mother a huge favor once you arrive in London...would you?"  
"Of course. Anythin' you ask." stated Seamus.  
"Keep an eye on Caity for us...please? Make sure she stays out of...major problems for us. And for her own good too. I can't convince the Metropolitan Police there to bail her out like I did here. It's a whole new situation over there. My word doesn't matter there. She gets arrested there? She's done for." responded Conall, seriousness in his tone.  
"Yes. Please. Do that for us. For your siblings too. They want to see their older sister again after this whole situation in London is settled and resolved. You also better keep safe and out of major trouble. We all want to see you come back to us in one piece." said Alannah.  
"Of course. I'll make sure she stays out of major trouble. And don't worry about me, mother. I'm always careful. I'll keep a close eye on Cait once we get there though, don't fret." reassured Seamus, smiling for extra reassurance to put both their minds at ease.  
"Alright. We both trust you completely. Now, get down to the docks before your sister loses even more patience. And please, both of you...be safe and always stay vigilant. Especially once you get to London." stated Conall.  
"You know we will be." stated Seamus.  
He then hugged both of his parents and hugged his siblings and then headed down to the docks, where Caitriona was looking super impatient and very antsy now. She finally spotted him and yelled to him,  
"UGH! FINALLY! LET'S GET GOIN', SHAY! TIME'S WASTIN'! LONDON AWAITS!"  
He couldn't help but laugh at her impatient tone. She may get on his nerves a lot, and get herself into trouble too much but in the end she was still his little sister. He needed to protect her and make sure she stays safe and out of trouble while in London. They both walked onto the boat as the captain was making last calls, and then before they knew it Killarney was getting further and further into the distance.

The boat ride was very uneventful so far. Seamus and Caitriona were just talking to each other and laughing with each other about old times when they first started training as Assassins. It felt like so long ago to them now. But Caitriona was even making jokes about all the stupid things she got into trouble with. But Seamus then suddenly asked,  
"So...what trouble have you gotten into that I don't know about, hm?"  
"Oh plenty! I can tell ya thousands of things like that. But none were bad enough to get me thrown in jail like last time." she said, without hesitation.  
"Oh? So, there are things you've done that I never heard about?" he said, trying to look surprised but he really wasn't.  
"Well...yeah! I didn't tell ya everythin' I've done that got me into deep shite before. Wanna hear about one of 'em?" she said, looking mischevious with her sly but smug smirk.  
"Do I even want to know, Cait...?" asked Seamus, looking like he was worried about what she was planning on telling him.  
"Well! If ya don't want to hear it..." she started, then pushed off the boat's railing that she was leaning on and started walking away.   
"Alright...I'll bite...tell me about one of them. I'll probably disappove of whatever you're about to tell me...but go on. I'll hear it." he said, arms crossed then closing his eyes, preparing himself mentally for whatever she was about to tell him.  
"Excellent choice, Shay..." she stated, still smiling mischeviously.  
She went back over to her railing and leaned back onto it and she went on to explain a time she got into trouble and he never heard about it...well until now that is. She continued on and said,   
"So...this one time...when I was about 18 years old, fresh outta trainin' and now an official assassin, I saw these guys actin' all suspiciously. So...I tailed 'em all...and they led me to a run down old buildin'...looked like an abandoned warehouse or somethin.' They all went inside, so I decided to go in too...but on the second floor since there was a busted out window up there. I listened to them all from the second floor. Needed to know what they were up to and all that, ya know? Well...I listened to 'em for awhile, turns out they were plannin' on robbin' the town's bank. So...I decided to make myself known, I jumped down and landed smack in the middle of their little circle they formed, I surprised 'em all...but then I told them they wouldn't be robbin' a damn thing, so they decided to start fightin' me. I held my own for awhile, but then I got a little overwhelmed. I made it out alright obviously...but at the time I thought I bit off more than I could chew. But in the end I rose victorious. But...the police heard the commotion and thought I just straight up killed these guys since they didn't know the whole story behind it all. They arrested me, but I explained to them what the situation was and what I prevented from happenin'...so they let me go with a warnin' and I went home after I cleaned myself off and headed home like nothin' ever happened. See?? Not so bad, right? Just doing my work as an assassin. I have to be the hero and voice for those that can't fight or speak for themselves."  
"Wow...I...I don't know what to say to that. Now, could you have been a little less reckless or impulsive? Yes...but in the end you did good work. You stopped a robbery from happenin.' Job well done, Cait." he said, sounding impressed.  
"Really...? Ya mean that? No...lecturin' me or anythin'?" she said, clearly confused.  
"No. What is there to lecture you about with that story? You did the right thing, sister." said Seamus, smiling slightly.  
"Okay...who are ya and what have ya done with the real Shay?" she asked, looking at him with narrowed eyes.   
He laughed at that and said, shaking his head,   
"I am the real Shay. I don't always want or have the urge to lecture you, you know?"  
She still had her eyes narrowed at him and said,  
"Yeah, ya do. Ya always find somethin' to lecture me about...especially if it involves me bein' brash and reckless. Not thinkin' before I act. Which is my specialty, if ya haven't noticed."  
Her eyes weren't narrowed anymore and she was just looking at him with her one brow raised, she then said,  
"Hmph...I may like this Shay. Hopefully he stays around longer. But I'm not totally convinced old Shay is gone just yet...I'll give it some time before he decides to come back around."  
He just sighed and rolled his eyes, with a small smile on his face. They just continued chatting back and forth for the rest of the daylight hours. They retired below decks when nightfall came though. It was surprisingly easy for them to sleep on a boat even with the slight sway and rocking of it. Nothing felt all that different than sleeping in a regular bed, like they were back home still. They just hoped this trip wouldn't be too overwhelming and drag on. They hoped it would go back fast, there is only so much a person can take being on a supply boat before they start getting bored or going stir crazy. They just kept hoping this ride would go by quickly...


	3. Welcome To London!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitriona And Seamus Arrive In London...  
> London, England. 1868

The boat ride was dreadfully long...it was all that they hoped it wouldn't be. Caitriona started getting super impatient and antsy mid way through the ride there. It literally only took about two days to arrive there, but to Caitriona...it felt like months. The captain then announced in his heavily prominent Irish accent, to Caitriona and Seamus,  
"Well, we're here! London, England. Beautiful city. Been here quite a few times to drop off supplies. These Brits love Irish goods. But...every city has its dark secrets and this one is full of those. Hope you all can figure out and resolve whatever darkness that has this city in it's grip. I wish you all the best of luck and do be careful! Don't get yourselves killed, ya hear?"  
"Of course. Thank you for allowin' us to ride with you and your crew." stated Seamus, smiling.  
"It was my pleasure. London is a great city, it deserves to be freed of whatever has it's claws sunk into it." responded the captain, smiling.  
Caitriona then rushed past Seamus and ran off the boat so quickly that if you blinked you missed her. Seamus quickly searched for her bright red locks and spotted her. She was already off the docks and standing on the sidewalk right next to the docks. Seamus sighed and gave a quick nod to the captain and went after his sister. 

Caitriona's eyes were wide with awe and amazement. She looked like a kid in a candy shop right now. She was already ready to get to work right now. Seamus then caught up to her and said, putting his hand on her right shoulder,  
"Caitriona! Why were you thinkin'? We don't know how these people are here. Why'd you run ahead like that?"  
She looked at him over her shoulder, rolled her eyes, and shook his hand off her shoulder and said,  
"There's the Shay I know. I knew he would make an appearance again. It was only a matter of time."  
"Listen to me, Cait...I told mother and father I would make sure you stayed out of trouble and stayed safe here. I don't intend to break that promise any time soon. So yes, the old Shay is back for the time bein.'" he explained to her.  
"Ugh...of course ya did. Ya know I won't stay out of trouble here. No promises there. I will get into trouble. It's a guarantee. But it's only because I want to rid this beautiful city of the Templar bastards once and for all. So...fuck your strict rules here. I won't be lettin' ya hold me back from doin' good work here. And that's not not a bluff, it's a damned promise. I made my own plans of what I'm goin' to be doin' while we're here. I go my way...you go yours. Simple. To the point. Better off that way, anyways. For both of us."  
"But, Cait--!"  
She shot him a look and that made him stop what he was going to say right then and there. He knew she was going to be this way here...but whether she liked it or not he would make sure she didn't get into too deep of trouble and that she stayed safe. Whether she wanted him to or not.

As the Irish siblings bickered amongst themselves, they were being watched by sharp and intense eyes. The woman spoke in a delicate and beautiful sounding British accent, to the man with her,  
"They must be the ones they sent to aid us. Only two of them though."  
The man, who was casually leaning against a chimney and flipping a coin nonchalantly and looked over to her and said in a soft toned but at the same time rugged like British accent, sarcastically,  
"Really?? I'm sure that isn't them. They are wearing assassin garbs like us but no, I don't think that's them...not at all."  
She then shot him a look and said, narrowing her eyes at him,  
"Are you quite finished, dear brother of mine?"  
He chuckled and said,  
"Not by a long shot...but for now I guess I am."  
"Well? Let's go greet them then shall we, Jacob?"  
"Oh, but of course, Evie...let's!" Jacob stated, still with strong sarcasm in his tone.  
They then free ran down the side of the building they were standing on top of. Jacob was of course making it a competition, and made sure he made it to the ground first. He landed with flair and showiness. Like he was silently boasting about making it to the ground before Evie. She just rolled her eyes as she landed on the ground silently, and delicately. He just half smiled and shrugged saying,   
"Guess I won."  
"It wasn't a race, Jacob." stated Evie, exasperation in her tone and rolled her eyes once again.  
"To me it was!" said Jacob, still smirking.  
She just sighed and shook her head, then brushed off her garb really quick for any stray dirt or dust may have gotten on it and then they both headed over to the still bickering assassin siblings that have arrived. Jacob noticed Caitriona before he even acknowledged Seamus' existence. She was very...unique looking. Evie then said, smiling her best friendly smile, to them both,  
"Hello?"  
The two siblings stopped bickering and they eyed the twins suspiciously. Caitriona's eyes automatically drew over to Jacob before even getting a better look at Evie. She noticed he was eyeing her as well and she tried to stop herself from blushing. He was very handsome to her. He had two scars on his face that added onto his handsome features. He saw that she noticed him studying her and flashed her a very attractive half-smile and winked. She looked away as she started to blush. She looked back over to Evie and then Evie said,  
"I'm Evie Frye. I'm the one who sent your parents the letter." she smiled and continued referring to the man with her by pointing a hand in his direction, "...and this is my twin brother J--"  
"Jacob Frye. At your service." he said, taking his top hat off and bowing slightly. His eyes fell on Caitriona again and he then put his hat back on as he stood back up, but he never took his eyes off her the whole time.   
Seamus noticed the looks Caitriona and Jacob were giving one another and he looked back and forth between them and cleared his throat rather loudly, purposely stepping in front of Caitriona making their very long eye contact with one another end abruptly. Jacob then rolled his eyes and withdrew his gaze like he wasn't even looking at her a second ago because he saw how Seamus reacted to them looking at one another. Caitriona groaned and then just stepped away from her overprotective older brother and said, to Evie,  
"Nice to meet ya, both. I'm Caitriona MacKenna. But please, call me Cait or Caity. I prefer those over my full name is all."  
He shot Caitriona a look since he knew she was out from behind him again and then drew his hawk like gaze back over to the Frye twins and said,  
"I'm Seamus MacKenna. Good to finally meet you both. Our parents, Conall and Alannah, knew your father, Ethan, very well. My condolences for his loss to you both."  
"Pleased to meet you both at last. Thank you. He will be deeply missed by us both..." stated Evie, sounding a little sad at the end.  
"Please...speak for yourself. Father always favored you more and you know it. Ms. Teacher's Pet." spoke Jacob, coldly, aimed at Evie.  
"Jacob...don't. Not here. And not in front of them. We just met them. You don't need to bring your issues with Father into the mix right now." stated Evie, looking over her shoulder at Jacob.  
Jacob just shrugged and rolled his eyes looking unphased by her words. Evie then turned her attention back to the Irish siblings and said,  
"Right. Don't mind us bickering...it happens quite often. But, you both must be eager to get to work. There's plenty of it to be done. But we should head back to the train hideout to discuss these actions further. Plus, I'm sure you both would like to rest a little before we start working on these Templar issues infesting this city. So please, follow me, the station isn't too far from here. We told them to wait until you arrived before being on the move again. It travels the entire perimeter of the city around the clock day and night. It usually only stops for a few minutes and then its on the move again."  
They followed Evie, but Jacob and Caitriona fell back a little father behind Seamus and Evie. Seamus noticed this, but acted like he didn't. He knew he couldn't control her completely, she basically straight up told him that she would be going by her own rules while they were here. He just walked ahead to be side by side with Evie so he didn't seem like he was being rude. Jacob broke the silence between them and said, hands in his pockets,  
"So...Caitriona was it?"  
"Oh...u-um...yes...th-that's me...but please call me Cait or Caity...either one is fine with me. I prefer those over my full name...and I already said that didn't I? Ooh...damn...it's rather warm today isn't it? Is it always this warm here?" she said, sounding more and more nervous and awkward the more she spoke.  
He chuckled with a half smile on his lips again and he said,  
"No, it's actually quite a fair day. Not too warm at all. Maybe you're getting a fever? If so, I can take you to the nearest doctor. And maybe while I'm at it, give a small tour of this lovely city we call London?"  
"Oh...u-uh..." she started and then looked over to Seamus and Evie and back at Jacob. He noticed her looking between them and him questioning whether or not it was a good idea to seperate right now. He said, waving a hand in their general direction and said,  
"Bah. They'll be fine. They can discuss what they want to discuss amongst themselves. The train hideout isn't going anywhere besides around this city, plus we can get to it by any station around here at any time. I know that you don't want to get straight to business just yet. I can see it in those fetching blue eyes of yours. You have a fire in your belly. You want action straight away, but not the type of action my dear sister wants to discuss. Oh no...you want the type of action I specialize in. And that's getting straight to the point, as in...going out there and striking at the Templars and the Blighters head on. No blood, no glory is what I say. Oh, and I must introduce you to some of The Rooks, so they know who you are and that you're on our side and they can pass it along to all the other Rooks as well. So...what do you say to that, Cait?"  
Caitriona knew that she and him were going to get along just fine at this point...she blushed at his compliment on her eyes though. Plus him calling her by one of her nicknames made her want to melt right then and there. It sounded so smooth when he called her by it and so alluring. His accent was to die for. It made him even more attractive to her, if that was even possible at this point. She then gave her brother and Evie a quick glance then looked back over to Jacob, smiled, and said,  
"I'm so in..."  
"Excellent choice, Cait. Now, follow me. Let's get this tour going and we can discuss our targets as well. There's plenty of them." stated Jacob, smirking.  
They then ran off in the opposite direction, away from Evie and Seamus. 

Seamus still hasn't noticed his sister's absence since Evie was keeping him interested by speaking of the piece of Eden she was searching for. He then felt the need to look back and check on Caitriona and Jacob, and he did a double take and stopped walking completely. And was looking around everywhere for any sign of Caitriona, her hair color wasn't hard to miss, so he was looking for her wherever he could see. Evie also stopped and said, looking confused about why he was looking around like that,  
"Seamus...? What's--?" she then noticed what he noticed...both Caitriona AND Jacob were nowhere to be found. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed very loudly and continued speaking, "Dammit, Jacob..." she looked over to Seamus and said, "I'm so sorry about this. I should have expected this would happen. He never listens to me, he plays by his own rules. He also has no interest in the piece of Eden I'm searching for. He only cares for the assassination of all the top tier Templars here and The Blighters' gang leaders."  
"I have to find her! I told our parents I would keep a close eye on her, whether she liked it or not. She is so reckless at times...I'm afraid she'll end up gettin' herself killed one of these days because of it." explained Seamus, panic mixed with worry in his tone.  
"So, Caitriona is reckless as well, huh? Jacob has always been that way for as long as I can remember. He is very reckless, brash, and impulsive. He never thinks before he acts. He shoots first...asks questions later...quite literally." she explained, looking very exasperated because of how he is.  
"Great...two reckless siblings are somewhere in London...together. Ugh...it worries me even more because I saw how Caitriona was lookin' at your brother when we first met you both. But what really worries me is that...they're both reckless...and this city is full of Templar targets from what your letter told us...they're probably already crossing off a target on their Templar hit list as we speak." explained Seamus.  
"Right...well...we won't be able to find them right now. They'll return to us on the train hideout. Jacob knows which train it is, so he may take her to it later. Let's just hope they'll be back later, and on the train hideout. I promise you, Jacob may be reckless and rather impulsive but he will make sure your sister stays safe. When she's with him, no one will even look her way. I am not excusing his behavior and him taking your sister elsewhere away from here, but I assure you, she is safe with him."  
"For his and her sake...I hope you're right. Alright, let's get to this train hideout. I'm curious to see it and to see what you've got so far on the piece of Eden you're searchin' for." said Seamus, smiling at her. And trying to stay calm and not worry too much about Caitriona...she already told him she would be doing what she wants to do and not listening to his rules or anything.   
He figured this would be a good test for her. To see if she can handle herself here, and make sure she stays safe on her own. 

Jacob and Caitriona were now just wandering the streets of London, together. He was telling her about the history and the most well known landmark they have in London, which is Big Ben, the huge clock tower in the middle of the city. Its chimes could be heard echoing all throughout London. He told her about Queen Victoria too. He also told her about all of their allies in this city they have worked with. Alexander Graham Bell was one of those people. He told Caitriona that he invented their dart guns which shot poison darts out of them and made enemies go crazy and attack anyone nearby them, also they had voltaic bombs which were bombs that dealt your enemies a very strong electric shock and disoriented them temporarily and their zip lines installed in his and Evie's hidden blades. She noticed the strange, dagger like curved blade he had sheathed on his belt and she said,  
"Did he give you that too?"  
Jacob then looked at what she was referring to and said,  
"Oh, no. Greenie actually gave us those. He called them kukris. I guess they're an Indian Assassins go to blades, besides the hidden blades of course. They do a lot of damage. I use mine quite often, kills pretty quickly if you hit them just right. Damned messy, but so worth it when it kills another Blighter or another Templar bastard."  
He also was equipped with a cane, that converted to a dual bladed sword. And he was equipped with brass knuckles as well. She then asked, kind of coyly,  
"C-Can...I have the same weapons as you?"  
"Of course. No need to ask. We have plenty of them back at the hideout. But...we'll go back there later. But if you want the poison dart gun, voltaic bombs or the zip line. We'll have to go give Alex a visit. You up for that?"  
"Of course! I'm willing to do anythin' to better my weapon choices. I only have twin pistols, throwin' knives, smoke bombs and my hidden blade currently. I can't wait!" she exclaimed, very obviously excited about getting a variety with her weapons finally.  
He chuckled and smiled saying,  
"You know what, Cait?"  
"Yes, Jacob?" she answered.  
"I think we're going to get along very well and become fast friends while you're here. We're very much alike you and I. We always want action. We want to go straight to it, and not waste time searching for something that may never be found unlike Evie and your brother it seems...no offense of course. Just saying." he explained.  
"None taken. Seamus can be a real pain in the arse at times. A big stick in the mud. He's always lecturin' me about somethin'...like he's my Da or somethin'. He's my older brother for fuck's sake. Even our Da isn't as bad as he can be. My Ma is completely okay with how I am, because she told me I'm just like her when she was younger. Reckless, brash, sarcastic, and impulsive. She still kind of is like that to be honest. It makes me proud to know she sees herself in me though. So I'm not changin' for no one...not even Seamus. Sorry...I kind of just went on a rant there. Probably too much information when we just met not even an hour ago." she explained.  
"Oh, no need for apologies. I liked hearing a little more about you. It's only fair I tell you a bit more about little old me now. Well, firstly, I never knew my mother. She died when Evie and I were born. But our father...ugh...his lessons were such a bore. I never paid attention to them at all. Evie was always a teacher's pet though. Basically an ass kisser and a sheep in my opinion. She never thinks with her own thoughts...it's always father's thoughts and points of view. What she knows he would say or do. My father and I...didn't see eye to eye...ever. I went my own way. He never agreed with my methods, and I never agreed with his either. So...I guess you and I have a little more in common that I intially thought. We both have an overbearing older sibling. Unless...may I ask you something, Cait?" he explained, and then turned to her and had a look of curiosity in his unique and beautiful greenish hazel gaze.   
"Of course. Ya can ask me anythin'. I'm an open book." she stated, smiling.  
He smiled back and continued on with his question,  
"Good to know you're so open. Makes talking to one another easier. Since I'm an open book myself. Alright, onto the question...well questions. How is your relationship with your parents? Do you have other siblings, maybe?"  
"My relationship with my parents is pretty good. I feel I'm a bit closer to my Ma than my Da though, probably 'cause me and her are so much alike. He isn't too strict with me though. Only Seamus is. Seamus is the oldest siblin', I'm the second oldest. Our brothers, Cian and Niall, are 16. They're identical twins. And the youngest one is our sister, Sinead. She's only 13 currently. She looks up to me a lot. I'm her role model. She told me she wants to be just like me when she becomes an assassin. All of them are trainin' to become assassins currently. That's what they wanted to do. So they started trainin' under our parents and Seamus. I don't teach lessons. I do my own thing. But I've caught Sinead copyin' my movements and actions when I'm off trainin' more on my own. I just act like I don't see her there." she explained.  
He nodded and said,  
"I'm glad your family allows you to do what you want, well minus Seamus right?"  
She laughed and said,  
"Yeah, minus Seamus. I'm sorry your family isn't as tight knit as mine is though, it seems."  
"Ah. Nothing to be sorry about. I like being my own person, as I'm sure you share the same sentiment with yourself. We're both our own person and that's just fucking fantastic." he said, smirking at the end.  
"I couldn't agree more. It's so fuckin' nice bein' your own person and makin' your own decisions." she said.  
"You can say that again." stated Jacob, smirking again.  
He told her a little more about himself, and she told him a bit more about herself. They basically became best friends within an hour of her being there. Then a commotion was heard. They both paused their conversation and looked over to where it was coming from. When they looked, what was seen was about 4 Rooks fighting about 8 Blighters. Jacob and Caitriona shared a glance, smirked, and nodded. Jacob said,  
"Shall we lend a helping hand?"  
"We shall! Let's go fuck them up." said Caitriona, smiling widely.

They then ran right over and started to help the outnumbered Rooks. Caitriona had her twin pistols out, and shot Blighters straight in the head. She took about 4 of them out with just doing that. Jacob was fighting two more of them with his kukri, with a smile on his face. Caitriona then saw another one, ran right over to them and jumped into the air then put her hand onto their shoudler, shoved them down onto their knees and released her hidden blade then sunk it into their neck, causing a scream, a gurgle and for them to cough up blood. She smiled, twisted the blade for extra measure, then shoved them right off of her blade, and resheathing it into her wristguard it was attached to. Jacob was working on another Blighter. Caitriona then saw that a Blighter was giving one of the Rooks a lot of trouble, so she took out a throwing knife, and then flicked her wrist causing it to fly straight into the Blighter's eye, surprising the Rook and the Rook looked over to her and nodded his head in thanks. There was now one Blighter left, but they saw they were the last ones left, so they ran off. Caitriona then pulled out one of her pistols out of it's holster and shot straight for their head, everyone then saw that he was shot, and his lifeless body dropped to the ground. Caitriona didn't notice Jacob staring at her with amazement and awe until she looked over, smiled proudly, and twirled it around then put it back in its holster. Jacob nodded in approval. He then walked over to her and said,  
"That...was fucking fantastic, Cait! You're an amazing fighter! Definitely perfect Assassin material. Oh, and I'd like you to meet some of the Rooks. This is Jane, Daniel, Maryann, and James. Some of my Rooks. There's plenty more for you to meet though. And Rooks...this is Caitriona MacKenna. She's an Irish Assassin from Killarney, Ireland. She's here to help us rid London of this fucking Templar bastards. And as she just showcased...she is a phenomenal fighter. Flawless even."  
All the Rooks nodded in acknowledgement, and the one named Daniel said, to Caitriona in a heavily prominent and cockney British accent,  
"Thanks for saving my ass back there, Miss MacKenna. Or...are you a Mrs.?"  
"Oh, it was nothin' really. Just wanted to lend ya a hand. And oh no...I'm a Miss. I have yet to even date anyone. Been too busy with assassin work and...other things to even bother with a relationship. Guess...I never really thought about it. I am only 21 after all. I have plenty of time to start a relationship when I feel like I'm ready for one." explained, Caitriona.  
"Really? You've never had a relationship before?" asked Daniel, shocked.  
"That is quite a surprsing fact...I figured a pretty young girl such as yourself would have had at least one relationship before. Red heads are a rarity of their own. Especially red hair as beautifully colored as yours. Wish my hair was that color." spoke Jane, in a more proper sounding British accent.  
"And your eyes! Those are also another knockout feature of yours." stated James, sounding more along the lines of Scottish than British.  
"Alright, alright everyone...get your jaws off the ground. You're overwhelmin' the poor girl with compliments." spoke Maryann, in a prominent cockney British accent to the other Rooks, then she turned and smiled at Caitriona, "Thanks for your help, we are all in your debt. If not for you and Mr. Frye...we would have gotten snuffed for sure. Glad to have ya on our side. Welcome to the Rooks! And welcome to London! You're a very welcome addition to this city, especially now during these tryin' times. We look forward to workin' with ya in the near future, Miss MacKenna."  
"Oh, no need to be so proper when addressin' me. Just call me Cait or Caity. I was never really one for formalities. And thank ya for the warmest welcome I've had...like ever in my life. I also look forward to my time here in London, it's goin' to be..." she side glanced at Jacob, he didn't notice, and continued, "...very interestin' and fun. To say the least. Any chance I get to kill Templars is a good time to me."  
They all smiled and nodded in agreement. Then they all went their separate ways. Jacob and Caitriona then saw it was getting late now, so they decided maybe they should head to the train hideout before both of their siblings popped a blood vessel in their necks because of how mad they were at them. But they both just joked about it on the way there. Jacob knew which train it was so he led the way. They were jumping from rooftop to rooftop. They got to the next rooftop but Caitriona came up short and she ended up losing her balance and luckily he was there, and she fell right into his arms. He then looked at her concerned and said,  
"Are you alright, Cait?"  
She felt her cheeks warm up and froze. She was unable to speak. The look of concern in his unique eyes for her made her feel weak at the knees, so it was a good thing he still held her up. She then spoke after a long pause,  
"O-Oh...u-uh...th-thank ya, Jacob...uh...sorry...guess I came up too short when jumping to this rooftop."  
He smiled sweetly and said, also seeming like he had a small problem getting words out too,  
"That's fine. No...uh...need for apologies. We're only human...after all."  
Caitriona was super close to her face being beet red at this point. They were basically getting lost in each other's eyes right now. Any closer and they could kiss. The thought of that made her gently step away from him and he let go. They both laughed awkwardly and then Jacob said,  
"So...the hideout?"  
"Yes...let's get there before our older siblings have heart attacks because we weren't there on time..." she stated, trying to make her blush go away and hoped he didn't notice it.  
But her hopes were crushed, because little did she know, her fair skin tone caused her blush to be very prominent and he indeed noticed it because of how close they were, he didn't say anything about it though. He would tell her he noticed one day, not today but one day he would. Both of them were already developing feelings for the other, they just didn't want to move too fast because they've only really known one another for a few hours now. Plus, they didn't want to accept the fact that they were crushing on each other because Caitriona was only going to be here to resolve their Templar infestation, then she would be heading back home to Killarney...or would she? Only time will tell.


	4. Dire Situations And Rising Tensions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob And Caitriona Return To The Train Hideout To Discuss The Templar And Blighter Targets Together...  
> London, England. 1868.

Jacob and Caitriona arrived to the train hideout. It was on the move though, so they had to chase after it, he used his zip line to climb up, but he had Caitriona get onto his back so they could both get up there at the same time. She giggled like a little girl having the time of her life when he zip lined them upwards and they caught the side of the train, walked along the sides very carefully, and then jumped into one of the openings of the train. As soon as they got onto the train, they heard it from Seamus and Evie. Seamus approached Caitriona and pulled her aside, Evie did the same to Jacob. Jacob just rolled his eyes and sighed as she told him she wanted to speak to him now. They went to the other end while Caitriona and Seamus stayed right where they were. 

"Where have you been, Cait?!" exclaimed Seamus.  
"I was with Jacob. He was showin' me around, tellin' me about this city, and we fought some Blighters. I also learned quite a bit about him too. I also told him about myself too. We're basically the best of friends now. It's only been a few hours too. It's very easy to talk to him for some reason." she explained, unphased about his "dad tone" he was using with her.  
"You ran off without even sayin' anythin' though! I told mother and father that--" he started, but she cut him off.  
"That you would keep an eye on me like I'm a damned child? Yes, I know. And I told you that I was goin' my own way while we were here! And that way shares Jacob's point of view. So...you can go and look for some useless trinket with Evie, while Jacob and I are actually out there makin' a difference, and killin' off all the Templars and the henchmen. We're actually goin' to help this city take back its own rule from the Templars...unlike you two." explained Caitriona, shrugging at the end.  
"So, that's how you really feel is it?" asked Seamus, a little frustrated.  
"Uh...yeah. Pretty much. Now...if you'll excuse me. Jacob and I are goin' to discuss who our targets are. We're startin' tomorrow." she said, then bumped into his shoulder and walked off.  
"Cait...CAIT!" he called after her.  
No response. She was ignoring him. He just sighed heavily, and just walked after her. 

He caught up to her but she was listening in on Evie and Jacob's argument. It sounded pretty intense. He said, to Caitriona,  
"Really? You're listenin' to them argue?"   
"Ssshhh!" she whispered loudly at him.  
Seamus rolled his eyes and finally curiousity got the better of him and he also started to listen in on it too.  
"You've always been this way, Jacob! Irresponsible!" exclaimed Evie.  
"Right, of course you think that way. Father's way of thinking is YOUR way of thinking after all. You can't even think for yourself! It's shameful really. You and I could be out there making a difference here! But you decide to do nothing and just hide here and search for this piece of Eden! Coming up with no leads as to where it is! You couldn't even kill Thorne! I could have killed her with no problem or hesitation. You're too soft. That's your problem!" exclaimed Jacob.  
"Oh? I'm doing nothing am I? I'm being responsible! I kill only when I must. You? You kill whenever and wherever you go! You need to take some responsibility here, Jacob Frye!" she retorted back.  
Jacob was then heard laughing and then he said,  
"'I kill only when I must' she says...oh and when is that again?? As I recall you haven't killed anyone. Not even ones that deserve to be killed! It's fucking pathetic! Isn't us being assassins supposed to mean we stand up for the people that can't stand up for themselves?? These Blighters and these Templars are causing poverty, oppression, famine, unemployment, suffering and pain to these people! They're even killing them! I'm helping the civilians of this city by killing the ones that don't give a damn about them and only care for their fucking selves!" he exclaimed.  
"BY CAUSING MORE DAMAGE TO THIS CITY! That's how you help them?! By causing more harm than good?!" shouted Evie.   
"At least I'm getting these Blighters killed off one by one! Each kill I do, makes this city a little bit better to live in! I'm done with this...discussion. Good night, Evie." stated Jacob.  
"Don't just walk away from this, Jacob! You can't always walk away from discussions like this!" she shouted after him.  
"Oh I can...and I will. Every. Damn. Time. Because your opinion of what I'm doing, which is actually doing something unlike whatever the fuck it is you're doing, means NOTHING to me. We will never see eye to eye on anything, Evie. So, this discussion is done and over. And we will not be talking about this again." said, Jacob.

Caitriona and Seamus walked farther away from where they were arguing from so it looked like they really weren't trying to listen in on their argument. Jacob came back in and he smiled at Caitriona and said,  
"So...shall we start the discussion of our targets?"  
"Oh...of course! Let's go now." she stated, smiling.  
Jacob then acknowledged Seamus and said,   
"Oh, is that fine with you? I just figured I should ask you since you're acting like you're her father and all that."  
Caitriona snickered and Seamus shot her a look of warning and then looked back at Jacob and said,  
"I am not actin' like I'm her father. I'm actin' like her older brother who is very protective of her and wants her to stay out of trouble while we're here. That's it."  
"Right, right...and I'm the King of England. So...is that a yes or no?" said, Jacob, smiling like a smartass.  
"Doesn't matter what his answer for it is. I'm goin' to go after these targets with you, whether he likes it or not. I already told him that I'd be goin' my own way as soon as we got here. I never liked his methods and he never liked mine. So...as far as I'm concerned his answer doesn't matter to me. So, let's go discuss these targets. We agreed we would be startin' tomorrow. We don't want to waste anymore time speakin' with Seamus, his mind won't change and he will never agree with my answers or actions." explained Caitriona, to Jacob.  
"Caitriona...I'm only thinkin' about your safety here. I'm not tryin' to hold you back from anythin'." stated Seamus.  
"You're always tryin' to hold me back! What are ya even talkin' about?? You don't like my methods or way of thinkin' so you always try to keep me away from everythin'. Well no more. I'm takin' a stand here and now. I'm 21 years old. I'm not a child anymore. I can take care of myself. I've proven that over the years of me bein' an assassin and always gettin' into trouble somehow all my life. Let me think for myself! Let me be my own protection! I don't need you fussin' over me all the time. Ma and Da never are as overbearin' as you are and you know it! Good night, Seamus. I have targets to discuss with Jacob while the night is still young." explained Caitriona.  
Jacob was looking at her while smiling and looked impressed. She then looked to Jacob and said,  
"Alright. I'm finally ready. Let's go."  
"Of course. Right this way, Cait." he said, smiling still. He looked to Seamus and didn't say another word just tipped his top hat and flashed a smartass smirk.

Seamus sighed heavily and just shook his head. Evie then appeared as soon as Jacob and her went to go and discuss their targets. She said, to Seamus,  
"Is everything alright?"  
"No...not at all. But...she's right. I can't keep treatin' her like she's still a child. She needs to think for herself. I can't hold her back from that. The cons of havin' an unruly younger sibling, huh?" he said, smiling sheepishly after.  
She chuckled and said,  
"Oh...I know. I totally get it. Jacob is very unruly as well. But...they're going to keep doing what they think is right and what they want to do. We can't stop them from doing that. As much chaos that Jacob causes while he's 'helping' the civilians...I can't do anything about it. The damage is already done. I won't lie that his killing of these Blighters has made life a bit easier for these people here, but he causes so much more harm than good at times while doing so."  
"Yeah...I know the feelin'. But I can't keep expectin' her to follow rules...maybe we should both stop expectin' that from our youngest siblings." he stated.  
"Sadly...I think you're right. I know Jacob will never listen to reason. But I can't promise I won't be getting frustrated with him in the near future." Evie stated.  
"And I know Cait won't ever listen to reason either. And I also can't promise I won't be gettin' frustrated with her in the near future either." Seamus stated, chuckling at the end.  
"Well...we should get some rest. We have more plans to go over tomorrow morning. We must get this piece of Eden from Lucy Thorne as soon as possible." stated Evie.  
Seamus nodded and said,  
"Agreed. A piece of Eden in the hands of any Templar is never good."  
They then went their separate ways. And went to their resting areas. Luckily there were quite a few train cars attached to this hideout, plenty of extra rooms and beds.

Jacob and Caitriona were still discussing who their targets were. Jacob said,  
"I feel we should start with the Blighter gang leaders first. There's about 6 or 7 of them that need to be killed just to cause the Templars some loss but plenty of harm."  
"Yeah...we gotta hit 'em where it hurts first. I like it." stated Caitriona.  
"I knew you'd be on board. We must start small before going after the main targets, unfortunate...but it will be very fun for us both." said Jacob.  
Caitriona nodded excitedly and said,  
"This will be much more entertainin' with someone just like me. Seamus never went on any missions with me since he knew I would be impulsive and rush in. But hey, at least I got the job done! Right?"   
Jacob half-smiled and said,  
"Exactly. The job was done and done well that should have been all that mattered. I must say, Cait...I've never met another assassin just like me. So...meeting you? Has been an amazing experience. We haven't even known one another for a day yet, and I feel like..."  
"...we've known one another for our whole lives?" Caitriona and Jacob said in unison.  
"Yes! Exactly." stated Jacob, sitting down next to her.  
"I feel the same way, Jacob! I wish I had known you for my whole life. Missions would have been much more excitin' to do with someone else like me to help with them." she explained.  
"I couldn't agree more. Doing missions solo is good at first but after awhile? It gets quite lonely." said Jacob, looking at her with some softness in his eyes for her.  
"Yeah...it does..." she said, getting lost in his gaze.  
Jacob and Caitriona both cleared their throats and looked away from each other's gaze. Caitriona knew she was blushing right now, and even Jacob was slightly. He then got up and changed the subject again saying,  
"So...you want to take a look at the weapons we have here? I know you told me you wanted to extend your weaponry earlier."  
"Oh yeah! Of course. I almost forgot about that. Sure, let's go look at them." stated Caitriona, face back to its normal color.   
They then went to the weapons area of the hideout, and he let her pick out what she wanted from the stash. She chose a pair of brass knuckles, a cane sword, and a kukri. She even picked out two more pistols. The brass knuckles she chose were dangerous looking, they were pure steel, and they had the knuckles part in the shape of an eagle, but it was sharp and blunt looking. Her cane sword was pretty awesome too. She chose one that was green and gold, it also had a dragon's head as the cane's head. The kukri she chose was the same was Jacob's. It was serrated and very sharp. She knew it would cause some serious damage. Even fatalities if used correctly and constantly. Her pistols she chose out, were very amazing looking as well. They were also self loading. Which was very convienient. He nodded in approval, and said,  
"You have fine taste, Cait. Excellent choices. Now, when it comes to the zip line and the dart gun...we'll have to pay Alex a visit tomorrow. Then right after we can go after the first gang leader. What do you say to that?"   
"I am so in! I'm excited about these but even more so for the zip line and dart gun." she stated, happily.  
"Good to hear. Now, we should both get some rest. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." he stated.  
"Agreed. I can't wait to get started!" she said, smiling widely.  
"Good night, Cait." he stated, looking at her with that softness in his eyes again.  
"Yeah...good night, Jacob..." she said, getting lost in his gaze again.  
They went their separate ways and went to their own rooms. Feelings are developing. How is this going to go over the time that Caitriona and her brother are here in London? Time will tell. (I'm skipping ahead about 4 days in next chap.)


	5. And So It Begins...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The MacKenna Siblings and The Frye Twins Continue Working Hard To Make London A Better And Safer Place And Free Of Templar Control...  
> London, England. 1868.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skipped ahead 4 days...for reasons you shall soon find out lol.

It's been about 4 days since Caitriona and Seamus arrived here and they continued to work. Jacob and Caitriona were gone once again before Seamus and Evie even could stop them from going through with what chaos they had planned last night. Seamus went to go and speak to Caitriona after their discussion last night ended on a sour note, but she wasn't on the hideout. Neither was Jacob. He just sighed, closed his eyes and said to himself,  
"Dammit, Cait...be careful. And please don't do anythin' rash or foolish..."  
"Did you say something, Seamus?" asked Evie.  
He turned to look at her over his shoulder and smiled slightly and said,  
"Ah, good mornin', Miss Frye. You're lookin'...nice today. And uh, no. I was only talkin' to myself. I was gonna speak to Cait. But...she was already gone along with Jacob."  
"Please, Seamus, no need to be so formal with me. Just call me Evie. Well, thank you for the compliment. And, ah...well...that was expected. Jacob is usually gone before me every day. But, come along, we have the Shroud to track down, and a Templar to kill." explained Evie.  
"Right. Well, we should be on our way then." stated Seamus. Then they left the hideout to follow up on all the leads of where Lucy Thorne took the Shroud. The Shroud was most likely still in her possession or worse in Crawford Starrick's possession. Both put their hoods up as they left the train. It was up to them to follow up and see if their leads were correct though. They both landed like cats, silently, but stumbled slightly since it was a moving train they just jumped off of after all.

Jacob and Caitriona were in Whitechapel currently. They had already paid Alexander Graham Bell a visit and got Caitriona equipped with a zip line tool and a poison dart gun that were now installed into her assassin gauntlet with her hidden blade the day after she and Seamus arrived in London. They were after the first gang leader on their hit list: Rexford Kaylock. They followed up on many leads, killing off some of his top men that operated around Whitechapel just to get his attention over the last few days. It seemed to work because they were then met with Kaylock face to face finally. He came out of nowhere and yelled to them in a crude British accent,  
"You seem to want my employer's attention, Mr. Frye...and oh hello...whose that lovely lass you have with you, there? Not your pest of a sister?"  
"No, Kaylock. Not my sister. She is my new partner. You don't need to know her name since your life will be ending soon anyways." spoke Jacob, smug smirk on his face, holding a still bloodied kukri in his hand.  
"Ooh...tough talk for someone whose gonna die sooner than they thought they were going to. Blighters! Take care of these rats!" spoke Kaylock, then ran off like a coward while Blighters came from all over the streets to come and fight Caitriona and Jacob.  
"Shit! He's gettin' away, Jacob!" exclaimed Caitriona.  
"I know...but we have company right now. So...shall we take them down together, Cait? Then fight Kaylock once more in a nice old fashioned gang war?" said Jacob, while they stood back to back, kukris unsheathed and ready to end all the lives of these Blighters coming after them.  
"Gladly..." stated Caitriona, smiling happily.  
They were surrounded. There were at least 10 or more of them coming after them currently. But they both knew they could handle it. 

Caitriona and Jacob then began fighting all the Blighters. Caitriona was attacked by 3 of them at the same time, while Jacob was attacked by 4 of them. They slashed and sliced through their opponents like it was nothing. Jacob even helped out Caitriona with one of her assailants by throwing his kukri right into his head. Caitriona nodded in thanks, and she then unsheathed one of her pistols and shot one of his assailants that was about to attack him while his head was turned right between the eyes. He looked at who she shot, he was now lying lifeless in a pool of his own blood, he nodded in thanks as well. She then took Jacob's kukri knife out of the guy's head that he killed for her and she tossed it back over to him. He caught it mid-air and twirled it around making the excess blood shake off of it and then he plunged it into another assailant's heart, twisting it a few times for good measure. Her hood was up while his wasn't, he was wearing his top hat through all this. Caitriona then pulled a throwing knife out of her belt and threw it into a Blighter's heart that was sneaking up on Jacob while he was distracted with another Blighter at the moment. The Blighter she struck let out a pained groan, grew limp and then fell to the ground lifeless with a pool of blood now forming beneath him. She then heard another one trying to sneak up on her and she put her pistol over her shoulder and shot it, which luckily and very impressively, hit them right in the neck. She smirked over her shoulder as the Blighter fell to her knees holding her gushing neck wound, as she choked on her own blood. She then fell forward and was now dead. She retrieved her throwing knife from the one's chest and wiped it off on her armor. She then resheathed it into her belt. Another Blighter was fighting Jacob right after he just killed another one, he was using his cane sword this time. He used the blade that shoots out at the bottom of the cane to slice the Blighter's throat and she fell to the ground gurgling and choking on her own blood while she held onto her gushing neck, with pure fear and panic in her wide eyes. He then unsheathed the smaller blade and stabbed another Blighter in the neck with it and violently yanked it back out, causing a fountain of blood to shoot out of his neck. He held onto it while gagging and gasping as he fell to his knees then fell backward and died before he hit the ground. He wiped his bloodied weapons off on their bodies and then resheathed them then reequipping the cane sword onto his belt.

Caitriona was working on the last few Blighters and Jacob came over to help her out. She was using her pistol AND her kukri. She sliced one's throat with her kukri while she turned and shot another one in the heart, both of them dying on impact of her weapons. Jacob then took care of the last one by shooting him in the head, and watching as his body slumped to the ground. He then twirled his pistol and placed it back in its holster. Caitriona took her hood down, she as well as Jacob, were both covered in the blood of their enemies. She half smiled at him while panting. He then nodded in her direction and said, also panting and smirking,  
"Well...that was fun. And you were flawless, Cait!"  
"I could say the same of you, Jacob! But yes, this was definitely fun to do. Now...time to get this gang war ready, right?" said Caitriona.  
"Oh yes, we need to take down Kaylock to end the Templar hold on Whitechapel. Ready to end their hold on this borough?" said Jacob, smiling deviously.  
"Oh hell yeah. Let's end their hold on this place!" exclaimed, Caitriona.  
They then ran off to go and start this gang war, so the Templar hold on Whitechapel would end once and for all.

Caitriona and Jacob met with the man that arranged the gang wars in London, and he explained the situation. While Kaylock still lived, Whitechapel would suffer, and they have their work cut out for them. But Jacob assured him that he and Caitriona could handle anything like this. They just wanted Whitechapel free of his grasp and no longer under Starrick's thumb. The one who arranged the gang wars also warned them that Kaylock is known for toying with his enemies before he killed them. So there would be a lot of taunting aimed towards Jacob and probably very inappropriate remarks aimed toward Caitriona since she was a woman, whom he found very attractive but she was a pest to him so he wanted her dead just like he wanted Jacob dead. They reassured him they would be fine once more and he wished them luck. They nodded at him and smiled at each other, then exited the carriage that the man was speaking to them in. Jacob then yelled out, towards all the Blighters and Kaylock,  
"This borough belongs to us!"  
With those words the war started. Blood was soon flooding the streets of Whitechapel while civilian onlookers cheered on Jacob and Caitriona since they also wished for Whitechapel to be free of Kaylock and his Blighters' tyranny. Then Kaylock appeared with some back up Blighters, of course. Kaylock said, to them both,  
"Ah! There you are! Oh and you brought your...lovely friend with you as well. Too bad your beauty won't be enough to save you, lass!"  
"Enough of this, Kaylock! Let's end this now! Your tyranny of Whitechapel ends tonight! As does Starrick's hold on it!" yelled out Jacob.  
"Well...we'll just see about that won't we? BLIGHTERS! TAKE 'EM BOTH DOWN! THIS IS OUR BOROUGH!" shouted Kaylock, threateningly.  
"About time! Let's end this!" shouted Jacob, unsheathing his kukri.  
He an Caitriona were back to back once more, and were both fighting a hand full of Blighters. Caitriona used her kukri the entire gang war. Slicing, slashing, stabbing and maiming any Blighter that dared try to attack her. Jacob was fighting with both his pistol and his kukri once more. Kaylock was pacing back and forth waiting for his Blighters to "take care of the pests" for him so he didn't have to step in. Kaylock was yelling out taunts and most were aimed at Caitriona, he said,  
"Ooh...fiery and sexy. Perfect combination...maybe I'll take ya as my girl...eh?"  
"Not even in your wildest dreams, Kaylock! Ya couldn't handle me even if ya tried to!" shouted back Caitriona, while never losing focus on the Blighters she was fighting.  
"Oh...I definitely think I could handle you. You'd learn to listen to me." Kaylock said, smiling darkly.  
Caitriona just laughed, very amused. And didn't even respond to that. Jacob sliced a Blighter's throat causing blood to splatter onto his hand and face then at the same time, turned his gaze onto another Blighter, smiled wickedly, and shot her directly between the eyes. Once all the lackeys was cut down, Kaylock stepped in finally. Caitriona and Jacob both were focused on him now. It was time to take back Whitechapel for the sake of it's residents and it's businesses. Kaylock then cracked his knuckles, and his neck, then pulled out dual butcher's knives. He then said,  
"Let's end this! Here and now!"  
"Agreed!" shouted back Jacob.  
Then they both caught him off guard by charging at the same time. She went one way, Jacob went the other way. They gave it their all, them teaming up on him, caused him barely any time to defend himself. He was barely able to lift a butcher's knife to either one of them with their speed. Caitriona then back flipped away from Kaylock, and threw at least three throwing knives into his direction, all hit him in a different area on his body. He cried out at the impact of all three blades, he was then on his knees in front of Jacob, looking like he was about one foot in the grave now. Jacob prepared his hidden blade, lifted it and just as he was about to plunge it into Kaylock's neck, a pistol shot rang out and the next thing Jacob knew was Kaylock had a fatal bullet wound in the head and his body fell forward and then to the ground. He then turned to look and saw Caitriona had done the killing blow. She smirked deviously at him and said,  
"Sorry about that, Jacob...couldn't help myself. My trigger finger was itchin'."  
"Cait...! I had him!" called out Jacob, sounding disappointed she stole his kill.  
"Oops..." she stated, with false guilt in her tone and expression.  
He just sighed and resheathed his hidden blade. They had just won the gang war in Whitechapel, this was no time to argue amongst themselves because of stolen kills. It was time to announce to the remaining Blighters that they now worked for the Rooks. Jacob jumped on top of a carriage and Caitriona followed behind him and stood right next to him. He called out to the remaining Blighters that surrendered,  
"Ladies and Gentlemen! We are Jacob Frye and Caitriona MacKenna...from this moment on. You work for US!"  
The surrendering Blighters all happily joined the Rooks if it meant their lives were spared. Plus, they were all just happy to be a part of a gang again. The Rooks handed the newest Rooks their new gang clothes. Which were similar to the Blighter ones, but green, white, yellow and black instead. Caitriona and Jacob then decided to head back to the train hideout. But Jacob stopped her and said,  
"Cait, tell me...did you purposely kill Kaylock when you know I had him?"  
"Maybe..." she stated, teasingly.  
"Really? Why? This is the third or fourth kill you've stolen from me." he said, confused.  
"Well...you know, just some friendly competition between you and I...so far I'm winnin'. You're gonna have to steal some more of my kills to tie with me." she said, smirking deviously.  
He then came to realization and said,  
"Oh, I see...so what is the prize for getting the most stolen kills then?"  
"Hmm...oh, I don't know...maybe the winner gets to choose what the prize will be?" she said, still being a little bit teasing.  
"Oh? So...if I win...I get to choose what my prize will be? Why don't we pick what each of our desired individual prizes will be if you win or if I win, hm?" he said, totally down with this friendly competition thing that was going on between them now.  
"Hmm...interestin' suggestion. Sure. You first. What is your desired prize if you win this little challenge between us, Jacob Frye?" she said, smirking at him again.  
"Oh...I have a few ideas in mind. But...the one I desire the most? That's a tough one. Why don't you tell what your most desired prize is if you win first while I think on mine a little more?" explained Jacob, smirking at her.  
"Oh? You really want to know what mine is? You sure about that? Not sure if you can handle what I desire most as a prize..." she said, smiling teasingly.  
"Oh, please...I can handle hearing whatever that pretty little head of yours desires most as a prize." he stated, still smirking like before.  
"If you insist...and if you really want to hear it. I guess it's only fair I say what it is..." she said, still stalling and smiling  
"Oh, come now, Cait...you're stalling. I can tell." he stated, chuckling at the end.  
She suddenly stops walking and pushes Jacob into a very empty and pretty dark alleyway that they were walking past and it catches him off guard. She then had him pushed up against the brick wall of the alley and she leaned in really close to to his face, making their lips less than an inch apart. He felt her breath on his face and she said, low and very seductively,  
"...You. My most desired prize if I win...is you, Jacob Frye...just you."  
Jacob eased up and cocked an eyebrow and smirked wider and said,  
"Really now? Me? You want me as your most desired prize...? Hm...funny...I was going to say the same thing..."  
She then looked at him with question and he switched the roles real quick and then had her up against the brick wall now. He pressed his entire body into hers pinning her into place, he then pinned both her hands above her head with his right hand and leaned in really close to her this time and put his left hand under her chin making their lips less than an inch apart once more and said, low and husky,  
"You're also my most desired prize to have if I win this little competition between us, Caitriona MacKenna..."  
Her breathing was quickened and her heart was racing. This closeness was driving them both crazy. But Caitriona smirked and then got out of his grip somehow and gently pushed him away from her and ran off giggling teasingly he immediately followed after her with a wide, mischievous smirk on his face...and she called back, to Jacob,  
"Oh, I've known since the day we met that we were both desirin' to have one another...curious to know what it's like to kiss one another. We've known all along. I just wanted us both to admit it to each other! But don't think I'll make it easy for ya...I love playin' hard to get. You're gonna have to work for it!"  
"Oh, gladly! I'm still not too fond of you stealing so many of my kills lately though!" he called back to her, smirking.  
"If you're so annoyed with me stealin' your kills from ya...do somethin' about it, Jacob Frye! Race ya to the train! Catch me if ya can!"  
He smirked wider and ran off after her. They were jumping from rooftop to rooftop like it was nothing and made it look easy. He wasn't too far behind her, all he heard was her teasing giggles echoing into the night sky and all around them. She says, to him looking over her shoulder,  
"Oh, come on! Ya gotta be faster than that if ya want to catch up with me!"  
She laughed once more and sped up her pace, his expression went from shocked to playful and determined. He was keeping pace with her very well. She should have known that would be the case, but she knew it would be this way. They're the same age and both have the same amount of stamina. She just wanted to play a little game of "Catch Me If You Can" with Jacob. They both loved the thrills it was giving them both. There's been a lot of...tension building up between these two over the last 4 days of her being here. They knew it too...but it looked like they wouldn't be able to hold back much longer at this point. Especially with how they've been teasing one another and flirting amongst themselves lately. This little chase game she was doing was only adding onto the tension between the two of them...it was nearly at it's capacity now. It would boil over any minute now. He catches up to her completely and grabs a hold of her wrist and she turns to face him but before she could do anything more, he had her pinned against a chimney on the rooftop they were stopped on and playfully put his hidden blade up to her neck, leaned in really close to her face and whispered, low and husky,  
"Caught you..."  
Both were panting and smirking deviously at this point. She responds, smirking,  
"Yes, you did...so...what are you goin' to do now that you caught me, hm?"  
"Oh, I think I know what I'm going to do..." he said, leaning even closer to her face.  
He put his hidden blade away, and pressed his body up against hers once more, and again pinned her arms above her head and made sure she stayed put. She was just smirking at him and enjoying his dominance. He put his free hand on her hip, caressing her there, he was prolonging closing the gap between the two's lips on purpose...he was turning the tables on her. He was teasing her now. Making her want it even more...want that gap to get closed. She then sighed sounding rather frustrated, and said,  
"Ugh...Jacob! You're killin' me here..."  
He chuckled seductively and said,  
"Oh...don't like being teased do you? Now, you know how I felt when you left me hanging in the alleyway back there. I must say...it is rather amusing to see how frustrated you're getting right now when you're the one being teased and left wanting more and wanting this..." he then pressed his body even more against hers, causing his knee to end up between her legs, and the friction of his knee and her lower region made her stifle a moan, by biting her lower lip and closing her eyes and he continued speaking, still in the low and husky tone he's been using with her, "...to proceed further. Is that what you want, love?"  
She nodded quickly and said, sounding more aroused than before,  
"Yes...yes...more than anythin' right now..."  
"As do I..." he stated, almost in a whisper.  
Caitriona got impatient and groaned then closed the gap between them. Their lips finally met after what seemed like an eternity of waiting. Their kisses were definitely not gentle or slow. They were passionate, desperate, hungry and intense. His grip loosened on her wrists and she got free of it, then suddenly pulled away from his lips, both were panting heavily now, and she switched their positions and pinned him up against the chimney now. She pinned his wrists above his head this time, her grip was not so surprisingly strong. He half-smiled at her and was still panting. He said,  
"So...turning the tables are we?"  
She bit her lower lip as she smirked and nodded. She pressed her body against his and caused him to groan lowly at the closeness again. She then started to kiss his jawline, and made her way down to his neck. He groaned in pleasure, then she kissed her way back up to his lips locking them back into an intense makeout session once more. She pressed her body against his even more causing him to groan once more underneath her lips. She was rubbing her knee against a very sensitive area right now as well. She was teasing him even now. She wanted to leave him wanting more and more from her. But she wanted to leave a lot to his imagination too...build up some more tension between the two. She then had to pull away to breathe and both of them were pretty much hot and bothered now. Both were starting to feel very aroused, and she knew this was the moment she would again step away and leave him hanging once more. Jacob said, panting,  
"You...are...a damn good kisser, Cait..."  
"I could say the same of you, Jacob." she stated, eyeing him up and down.  
He then got out of her grip and put his left hand on her lower back, pulled her to him and put his right hand underneath her chin, and crashed their lips together once more. Caitriona immediately started to moan into this kiss. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss even more. Making them both moan under the other's lips. She then pulled away once more, and playfully pushed him away from her, giggled teasingly and ran off once more, she called back, you could just hear the mischievous smirk on her face,  
"Gotta keep you on the edge of your seat, Jacob Frye...sorry...it's in my nature!"  
He stood there looking in her direction, smirking and shaking his head while panting and said, to himself,  
"So...playing the ultimate tease are we, Cait? Fine then...I'll play along with your little game...this is going to be fun."  
He ran off after her. They raced each other back to the train hideout. Let the games between these two begin...


	6. Let The Games Continue...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob and Caitriona's Little Game Of Teasing One Another Continues On...Also A Confession Of Feelings Happen Later...  
> Lambeth, England. 1868.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has more fluff than anything else but there is slight comedy and sexiness as well because of course it does! ;) lol.

Jacob and Caitriona were in a constant war of teasing one another every day since they had their first very steamy makeout session on that rooftop. Caitriona was winning of course. She continued to steal his kills, and he did the same to her to turn the tables for once. They've killed many Blighters over the last few days, making sure to tease one another after or even during fights. They were after another gang leader. This time it was Cletus Strain. He was the Blighter gang leader of the Lambeth borough. But they had to get his attention by killing all of his main Blighters that were kind of co-lead gang leaders in Lambeth. They still haven't drawn enough attention to get him to reveal himself though. They were on their way to stop some illegal cargo from leaving England now. Caitriona was of course trying to make it a race to the docks, where this Templar ship was docked for now. 

"Come on, Jacob! I thought you were faster than that!" she called to him, smiling mischievously.   
He was smirking and said,  
"Oh I am, Cait! I'm just letting you get a head start is all." he called back to her.  
"Oh? Ya are, are ya?? Sure. Let's go with that." she stated, still smiling.  
He smirked wider and sped up his pace, he then passed her up as fast as she could even blink which caught her off guard. He then laughed playfully and looked back and winked at her, and called back,  
"See you at the docks, love!"  
Her widened gaze then eased and she sped up her pace now too. She was unable to catch up to him, but she wasn't too far behind him. The sun was setting, and the ship was expected to leave the docks by midnight. When Caitriona got to the docks, she was panting, and Jacob was waiting there for her leaning against a brick wall, flipping a coin. He then saw her and smiled saying,  
"Oh, how lovely it is to see you again, Cait. I've been waiting for about..." he pulled out a silver pocket watch he had attached to his clothing and clicked it open and checked it, he continued still smirking, "...5 minutes now?"  
She smiled as she was keeled over catching her breath and said,  
"Alright, you got me this time..."  
"Another point for me, then." he stated, smiling wider.  
"I let you win, Jacob Frye..." said Caitriona, smiling and finally regaining her breath back.   
"Sure. We'll go with that." he stated, still smiling playfully.  
She just smiled back and said,  
"So...we doin' this? We have to stop 'em from leavin' here by midnight."  
"Of course we are, love. Now let's get this started." he stated.  
They both put their hoods up. He flattened his top hat and tucked it away into his inner coat pocket, and they nodded at one another and proceeded towards the ship. They made sure they weren't spotted, because if they were then the Blighters would for sure start the ship and leave the docks in a hurry so they couldn't catch up to them. Caitriona was behind a pretty tall stack of crates, while Jacob was behind another stack of crates opposite of her position. They sat in silence as the Blighters were loading up this ship with the last of this illegal cargo that both the assassins needed to dispose of and make sure not even one crate of it left England. The illegal cargo was easily identifiable since it had the Templar's red cross logo on them. They needed to be discreet and that wasn't their strong suits, but they were confident that they could pull this off. They glanced across to each other and nodded once again. They kept to the shadows and made sure they weren't seen not even for a split second. They may be reckless and impulsive most of the time, but even they knew when stealth was not optional and this was one of those times. 

They both jumped onto an isolated area on the ship, without making a sound. They then saw 3 crates onto the other part of the ship in front of them. Caitriona signaled Jacob to hang back and she proceeded to jump onto the other part of the ship, and she grabbed some matches out of her pocket, and she lit one, and set fire to the crates. Good thing they were wooden, because they went up in flames like kindling. She looked back at Jacob and smirked with her eyes concealed by the shadow of her hood. He smirked back and they moved forward. They knew the fire wouldn't spread too far onto the ship since it was surrounded by water. They made it to the other part of the ship, and saw there were more crates but they were guarded this time. There was one Blighter near these ones. But that was probably because they didn't expect their little shipments to get destroyed by two assassins. The Blighter then noticed the flames and said, calling to others,  
"Oi! We got a fire back here!"  
"Wot?! How?! Go put it out!" called back a female Blighter in an obnoxious British accent.  
He then ran back with a bucket in hand, but he was pulled behind some regular cargo by Jacob, his mouth was covered by his hand and he then stabbed the Blighter in the neck by his hidden blade, causing blood to spurt out of his mouth and onto Jacob's face slightly. He wiped the blood with his arm and then tossed his body into the water with a loud splash. The female Blighter that spoke before said,  
"Oi! What's the hold up back there, Charles?!"   
No response. She sighed, sounding annoyed, then decided to head back there herself also with a bucket in hand. She was then pulled behind by Caitriona this time, and stabbed in the neck as well with her mouth covered by her hand. Her eyes were widened then just fluttered closed, as her pained and shocked cry was muffled by her hand. Blood poured out of her wound and spilled out of her mouth as well. She was also then tossed into the Thames with a loud splash. Jacob then proceeded to the next few crates, took his matches out and lit one, setting fire to the illegal cargo. Jacob smiled back at Caitriona and signaled her to follow him. They had a decent amount of cargo left to destroy. They were now onto the next part of the ship. They hid behind more regular, non illegal cargo stacks, and saw there were about 6 more crates for them to destroy, and there were about 6 more Blighters left for them to possibly kill. Caitriona was scanning the part of the boat they were on for the illegal cargo, since it was rather dark out now. She spotted them and headed towards them, lit a match and set them aflame. She nodded back to Jacob, he returned her nod with a smile and they proceeded onto the next area.

Jacob spotted the cargo right away and decided to just get it done and light it on fire immediately since there were no Blighters near it this time. They continued this pattern until all the cargo was destroyed, they then jumped off right before midnight. They were now on the docks, and Jacob took his top hat out of his jacket and replaced his hood with it once it was popped back upright. She put her hood back down. The ship then took off, carrying their destroyed illegal cargo. The remaining Blighters spotted them standing on the docks, waving like smartasses and pointed back to their still burning cargo. They were yelling something at them, but it was inaudible, all Jacob and Caitriona knew was that they weren't too happy with seeing their precious cargo in flames and that they knew that the assassins were the cause of it. Jacob then turned to face Caitriona and said,  
"You were amazing tonight, Cait! I knew we could pull it off."  
"So were you! And of course, I never doubted either of us." she said, smiling happily.  
"So...how about another little race between you and I? Back to the hideout?" he asked, suddenly. Smirking while saying it.  
"Really? Another race? Well...I can't say no to that. But how about we make it more interestin' this time?" she responded, smirking.  
He raised his eyebrows and said, still smirking,  
"Oh? How so?"  
"How about loser has to buy a round of drinks for the winner and a few of the Rooks? But instead of racing to the hideout...one of us has to make it to the nearest pub before the other does?"  
He nodded in approval and said,   
"Alright, you're on!"  
"The race starts in 3...2...1...GO!" she exclaimed.  
They both raced off towards the nearest pub in Lambeth at the same time. They took a longer route for the hell of it and to make it more like a race. They were of course jumping from rooftop to rooftop. They were actually keeping up with one another quite well this time. Caitriona got slightly more ahead of Jacob, but he would catch back up with no problem. They were closer to the nearest tavern now, so they both sped up their pace. They made it there at the same time this time, though. Both were panting and leaning against a brick wall regaining their breath. They looked at each other and both smirked. Jacob said,  
"Well...looks like we...tied this time."  
"It would seem so..." stated Caitriona.  
"So...what do we do now? Call it a draw?" asked Jacob.  
"I guess so. But...do you still want a drink? I can still buy us a round or two." said Caitriona.  
"I do. But, please. Allow me. I'll pay for the first round?" suggested Jacob.  
"And I can pay for the second if we want another one?" suggested Caitriona.  
"Deal." stated Jacob, smiling.

They entered the pub, which was basically empty. Every regular citizen had gone home for the night. The only patrons left were them and a few groups of The Rooks. The Blighters weren't here thankfully. But they still had to keep their eyes peeled for any...unwelcome patrons in this pub. Lambeth still wasn't 100% conquered by the Rooks and the assassins just yet, so they were kind of expecting them to show up eventually. They just stayed alert. The Rooks saw them enter and waved at them both. Jacob then signaled them to come and join them. They of course joined them. Jacob said,   
"Here for a late night drink ladies and gents?"  
"Yeah. We were patrollin' and decided to stop in, Mr. Frye." said a brute looking Rook.   
"Didn't know you and Miss MacKenna would be stoppin' here though." said a female Rook.  
"Oh it was kind of a last minute idea. We were goin' to head back to the hideout, but...we decided to race to the nearest pub instead with a little bet goin' between us." explained Caitriona, smiling at Jacob, as she leaned against the bar counter, with her arms crossed.  
"Aye? Who won? You or Mr. Frye?" responded another male rook wearing a newsboy cap.  
"Neither of us. It was a tie." answered Jacob, never taking his eyes off of Caitriona and smirking at her.  
He was also leaning on the bar counter, but he was facing forward and had his hands resting on the counter. He was eyeing her up and down, he didn't think she noticed the glances he was stealing of her. She did, so she decided to shift her weight and put herself in a more flirtatious and teasing pose. Her one leg was propped up with her foot resting on the bar's wall, she decided to rest her elbows on the counter behind her, and pushed her chest more forward so it was more prominently stuck out. She was talking to the Rooks still, but Jacob wasn't hearing anything in the conversation, he was mesmerized by her. He bit his lower lip and chuckled as he looked away from her teasing form. He bought them all the first round of ale, yes he even bought for the Rooks. He did say he would cover it. All the tankards weren't small, they were pretty decently sized. Jacob decided to call for a drinking contest with Caitriona. They moved to a smaller table with two chairs near the windows. The Rooks placed their bets, 3 of them placed their bets on Jacob while the other 3 placed their bets on Caitriona. Caitriona said, to Jacob,  
"Oh, come on...I'm Irish! Drinkin' is like a walk in the park with us! Alright...hope you're ready to lose, Jacob Frye..."  
"Oh no...it's you that should be ready to lose, Caitriona MacKenna. I may not be Irish...but I can still handle my alcohol quite well." he said, smirking.  
"You're on!" she exclaimed, smiling widely.  
"Alright...on the count of three. 1...2...3...DRINK!" exclaimed another male Rook, smiling.  
Jacob and Caitriona then clanked their tankards and downed their ales, within minutes. Caitriona slammed her tankard down just a split second before Jacob did. Jacob wasn't disappointed or mad...he was impressed and he was just smirking widely at her. He said,  
"Well done, Cait."  
The Rooks that placed their bets on Jacob then gave the amounts they bet to the ones who bet on Caitriona, sighing and looking slightly disappointed their bets were lost. The ones who bet on Caitriona were smiling proudly and took the money happily and added it to their coin purses. Caitriona was getting high fives from the ones that bet on her. She was smiling smugly. She then looked to Jacob and said,  
"Again? Or are you done?"   
He smirked mischeviously and said,  
"Of course again. I'm not ready to except defeat with this yet."  
"Good. 'Cause I'm not even buzzed yet." she stated, smiling smugly still.  
Jacob called for two more tankards of the strongest brew they had, and the bartender reluctantly gave them two tankards filled with what was the strongest stuff they had. The bartender said, to them both,  
"Good luck. This brew has been known to knock even the most alcohol tolerant men in the past on their asses."  
"Ah don't worry about that. I can handle any alcohol ya give me." said Caitriona, still smiling.  
The bartender just gave her an unsure look and just got back behind the counter, and started to clean tankards but he was also watching how this contest would end like. He was intrigued and also concerned at the same time. The Rooks placed their bets again. The 3 of them that bet on Jacob last time, switched their bets to Caitriona, while the 3 that bet on Caitriona last time, switched their bets to Jacob. One of the female Rooks did the count this time. She said,  
"Right. On the count of 3. 1...2...3...DRINK!"  
Jacob and Caitriona again clanked their tankards together and downed their ales within minutes once more. And Caitriona again slammed her tankard down onto the table within a split second before he slammed his down. Both were feeling pretty buzzed now. Caitriona then called over to the bartender slightly slurred,  
"Damn! Ya weren't kiddin' about the strength of that brew!"  
The bartender laughed slightly and said,  
"Told you so. But looks like you both handled it well. I'm impressed."  
Jacob was slightly shaking his head trying to regain his vision which was going in and out of blurring. He then looked up at Caitriona and smirked saying,  
"Well done again, Cait...looks like you were right. You can handle alcohol very well. Impressive."  
The ones that placed bets on Jacob were begrudgingly handing over the money they put on him over to the ones that put their money on Caitriona this time. They basically just regained their money back. Caitriona then said, smirking mischeviously,  
"You want to go again? I'm more than ready for another drink."  
"Sure. We can go one more time. This time I'm definitely winning though." he stated, smirking.  
The bartender shook his head and gave them two more tankards of the strong brew once more and said nothing this time. He just appreciated all the money he was making tonight and silently wished them both good luck and well wishes. He then went back to his place behind the counter, and cleaned the counter top this time. The Rooks once again placed their bets, but this time 4 of them placed their bets on Caitriona, while the other 2 placed their bets on Jacob. Another Rook counted to 3, they clanked their tankards together once more and drank their ales within minutes again. But this time, Jacob won. He slammed his tankard down onto the table within a split second of her slamming hers down. He smirked widely and said, definitely sounding slurred,  
"Looksh...like I won...thish time, Cait..."  
"Ugh...damn...thoughtsh I coulda gottensh ya for a third time in rowsh..." said Caitriona, definitely slurred now and with a pouty look on her face.  
The 4 who bet on Caitriona were of course annoyed they lost and handed their bets over to the 2 that bet on Jacob this time. Jacob said,  
"I...thinksh...I'm done now..."  
"Yeah...me toosh..." stated Caitriona.  
The bartender was laughing behind the counter and said,  
"Good show! Very impressed you both drank the strongest brew we had twice without blacking out. Cheers to you both."  
Jacob and Caitriona smirked clumsily at the bartender, and the Rooks said their goodbyes to the two assassins. They offered to help them both back to the hideout, but they both said they would be fine. They just all shrugged but of course thanked Jacob for their drinks and then headed off. Jacob and Caitriona sat there trying to sober up a little before heading back though. The bartender didn't mind it. He talked with them casually and asked their names, where they were from, that kind of thing. Jacob said, leaning back in his chair with feet propped up on a chair next to their table,  
"I'm Jacob Frye. Gang leader of the Rooks...I was born in Crawley but my twin sister and I headed to London once we heard the problems plaguing this city and it's citizens. We...don't get along. At all. But let's not get into that..."  
"I'm Caitriona MacKenna...born and raised in Killarney, Ireland. But call me Cait, or Caity. My older brother, Seamus, and I were called here to provide aid for Jacob and his sister, along with their associate Henry Green. Seamus and I also don't get along." she explained, smiling slightly.  
The bartender nodded and said,  
"Nice to meet you both. I'm Alexander Calway. I'm originally from America, but moved here with my family once I was promised better job opportunities. Didn't realize how bad the situation was here when I was informed of better opportunities though. But, my family and I are stuck here now since we can't afford to move back home. Not that I mind. It's beautiful here, but the corruption going on here...it's just bad. Really bad. Those Blighters always come in here and trash my bar. I can't do anything about it though since they're backed by some powerful people. Glad to see there are folks like you two helping this city and it's people out though. This city deserves better. Much better."  
"We're glad to help. And you're right, it's absolutely beautiful here. London deserves the best." said Jacob, but he was looking straight at Caitriona the whole time.  
"Yes...very beautiful here...and yes, it deserves the best..." said Caitriona, also looking straight at Jacob the whole time.  
The tension between these two was rising and could be felt by even Alexander. He smiled knowingly. And said,  
"So...how long have you two been a couple?"  
They both looked over to Alex and said,  
"What?? Us?? Together??"  
"Uh, yeah. I know two people in love when I see them. It's how it was when I met my wife. Love at first sight for both of us. Are you two...not a couple?" answered Alex, clearly confused.  
"Oh, no...we aren't..." stated Caitriona, blushing slightly.  
"Yeah, we uh...aren't a couple..." stated Jacob, rubbing the back of his neck while looking at the wall next to them. Also with a slight blush.  
"Oh, that's...surprising. Sorry to assume. It's just...I can feel the tension between you two. And for the record...I think you two would make an excellent couple. Just my opinion though." Alex said, smiling playfully.  
"Well, uh...I feel a little more sobered up...it's time we uh..." said Jacob, still avoiding eye contact with Caitriona.  
"I think we should go...thank ya so much for dealin' with us, Alex. We'll definitely be comin' back here more often." said Caitriona, also avoiding eye contact with Jacob.  
Alex then waved and said, smiling,   
"You're both welcome back here any time. Along with those Rooks of yours. Very respectful all of them."  
They both nodded and then left the pub. Alex closed up shop soon after they left. They were only there for about 3 hours. So it was about 3 in the morning now. He waved to them both once more and walked in the opposite direction that they were going. He then went into a home right next to his pub. He literally lived right next to his business. Which was probably nice for him. He faced less dangers living that close by while walking home. 

Jacob and Caitriona were still standing there and all of a sudden, Caitriona grabbed him by his jacket's collar and pulled him down to her lips. She then dragged him back into the alleyway near Alex's pub, and put her back against the brick wall of it, while he put his hands on the wall behind her. They were locked in a steamy and intense makeout session, all initiated by Caitriona. He didn't mind it though, he's been craving her lips since that night on the rooftop where they had first kissed. Plus all the teasing she's been doing along with the teasing he's been doing escalated that feeling as well. Jacob pulled away, and was still less than an inch away from her lips, they were both panting and feeling extremely aroused once more. He clenched his teeth and said, eyes closed but sounding pretty aroused,  
"Dammit, Cait...what are you doing to me?"  
"I could ask you the same thing, Jacob..." she said, breathy and seductively. Her lids were hooded, and she was very much turned on right now.  
He opened his eyes again and he crashed his lips onto hers once more. This time, pinning her wrists above her head, making her moan beneath his lips. He caressed her body all the way down to her hip with his free hand. He pulled away again, and smirked. Her eyes were glazed over and she was panting heavier now. He then said, smirking,  
"To be continued..."  
Then he released her wrists and climbed up the side of the building and called down to her,  
"Come now, love! We have to get back to the hideout before our older siblings have a heart attack since we weren't home on time!"  
She sighed and pouted and mumbled to herself,  
"Every time it's gettin' good...you cut it short...well played, Jacob. Well played indeed."  
Then went climbed up the same building after him. They did get to the hideout with perfect timing, since it was actually stopped at a station.

As soon as they entered the train, they expected their older siblings to be waiting up on them but surprisngly they weren't. Just when they thought they were in the clear with them, Seamus came into view and Evie right behind him. Both Caitriona and Jacob sighed and rolled their eyes. Caitriona mumbled,  
"Here we go..."  
"Cait!" exclaimed Seamus.  
"Jacob Frye!" exclaimed Evie.  
"Lemme guess...'where've ya been?'" said Caitriona, arms crossed.  
"Or...'what did you do now, Jacob?'" said Jacob, also with his arms crossed.  
"Exactly, Cait. Where have ya been?! Ya were doing a cargo sabotage, that should only take you both a few minutes to complete together." said Seamus, hands on his hips.  
"Don't tell me you caused more harm then good again, Jacob?" said Evie.  
"No. I did not, dear sister of mine...the sabotage went quite well. No fuck ups this time." said Jacob, through gritted teeth, forcing a smile.  
"Good." stated Evie.  
Jacob looked surprised and said, eyebrow cocked,  
"That's it? No further arguments? I'm shocked, Evie..."  
He had an overexaggerated shocked expression on his face. Evie just rolled her eyes and said,  
"No. Not this time. I owe you a compliment. So...good work. I'm glad you didn't cause any trouble."  
Jacob then had a look of genuine surprise on his face now. He smiled and said,  
"Well, thank you for that then, sister."  
"But you? We need to talk." stated Seamus, still sounding stern, never taking his hawk like gaze off of Caitriona.  
She sighed loudly and sounded extremely annoyed. She then pushed past Seamus and went into the opposite car, Seamus followed close behind her as soon as she got over there.  
"What's his problem now?" asked Jacob, with an annoyed expression on his face.  
"Not sure. He may have to talk to her about something else. It's none of our business, Jacob. Just leave them be." explained Evie.  
"Oh come now, you two are practically glued to one another's side. Just like you and Greenie. You must know what he needs to talk to her about." said Jacob, rolling his eyes.  
"We aren't glued to one another's sides, brother. I honestly don't know what he needs to talk to her about." she said, crossing her arms.  
"Fine then. Don't tell me." stated Jacob, looking and picking at his nails.  
"Tell you what? I don't know what he needs to talk to her about, honest." said Evie, obviously covering up the fact that she indeed did know what Seamus wanted to talk to Caitriona about.  
He just gave her a look and said,  
"Evie..."  
"Ugh...alright I do know. We've...been speaking about what his concerns for his little sister are when you're both out doing your missions. I also share the same concerns with you, Jacob." she said, finally giving in.  
"Oh! So, you two have been speaking to one another quite often then! I knew it...looks like Evie's got another crush, hm? Oh no...what will poor Greenie think of that? Oh...his poor fragile heart will be shattered. Also what are these concerns that you and Mr. Uptight share for Cait and I? Come on, enlighten me. You've got my attention now." responded Jacob, smirking.  
"Wh-What?? I-I d-don't have a c-crush on Seamus...or Henry! S-So stop assuming things." she said, fighting a blush that was forming on her cheeks.  
"Right...and I'm the Queen's secret lover...come on, Evie...it is so unbearably obvious that you have feelings for both Mr. Uptight and Greenie. You aren't too good at hiding your doe eyes whenever you look at either of them. I notice everything. But enough of that...before your face turns cherry red. Back to what these concerns of Cait and I are that you share with Mr. Uptight. Come on...you can't back out now." explained Jacob, signaling her to tell him and then crossing his arms while smirking like the smartass he is.  
She sighed loudly, and said,  
"Fine, I'll tell you. Let's go to this train car over here I'll explain everything."  
Jacob shrugged and then followed his twin sister into the opposite car that Seamus and Caitriona were in.

Caitriona and Seamus were still deep in conversation, but it was turning heated. Caitriona was getting very annoyed. She exploded, face turning slightly red from anger and a little bit of a blush too,  
"REALLY?! YOU'RE WORRIED IF I HAVE FEELIN'S FOR JACOB?! THAT'S WHAT THIS WHOLE FUCKIN' THING IS ABOUT?!"  
"Yes! That is exactly what this is about!" yelled Seamus back.  
She let out an unamused laugh and said, looking away for a brief second then back at him again and crossing her arms,  
"You're fuckin' ridiculous! I cannot believe you! Why does it matter whether or not I have feelin's for him?! Hm?! I'm not a child anymore, Seamus! Stop treatin' me like one!"  
"'Cause, Cait! I see the way you two look at each other. I noticed as soon as we arrived here. Plus, he's not exactly the best influence over ya! And ya barely even know 'im! I'm just worried he may not return these feelin's and you'll have your heart broken! He just seems like the type of man that leads women on like that!" explained Seamus, voice filled with concern mixed with frustration.  
"What?! You're judging 'im just by what you've seen with how he acts?! That is such an asshole assumption! You don't know Jacob as well as I do! We're exactly the same. And it's absolutely fuckin' amazin'! I've been waitin' to have an assassin partner just like me, I finally get one, and you want me to stop goin' out and doin' missions with 'im just because you're concerned about what feelin's I hold for 'im?! I can finally be myself around someone without judgement and ya want to rip it away from me?! This is so like you, Seamus! Ya see me actually getting things done my way with a partner that is just like me, and want to end it because you're bein' way too overprotective again?! FUCK THAT! Ya can take your concerns and shove them up your goddamned ass, Seamus!" ranted Caitriona, seething with anger now.  
She then shoved passed Seamus once more, causing him to grunt at the feeling of being shoved but this time making him stumble backwards pretty bad. So bad, that he had to catch himself on the wall of the train car they were in. She then sharply turned to face him, tears forming in her eyes, not sad tears...angry tears and said,  
"Oh, and since ya want to know so damn much about how I feel towards Jacob...I'll confirm your concerns. I do in fact have feelin's for Jacob! There! Now ya know everythin'! And ya know what?! It feels fuckin' great now that I said it to ya! Oh and if ya wanted to know more...I don't intend on stoppin' my work with Jacob any time soon! And there ain't shit ya can do about it, Seamus! Now, fuck off and leave me the hell alone for the rest of the fuckin' night...or even better the rest of the fuckin' time we're gonna be in London! Good night! And don't fuckin' follow me either!"  
She then stormed off to her train car, slamming her sliding door shut behind her. He didn't even call after her or try to go after her either, he was speechless. Seamus felt like complete and utter crap now. No matter what he tried to do and say...it made things more rocky between him and his little sister every time. He definitely screwed it up this time. She probably wouldn't even speak to him the rest of the time they would be here in London now. He just dropped his head, while putting his hands on his hips, and sighing very sadly. He just stayed in the current car since it was his anyways and sit down. He needed to think about a lot and he knew it would keep him awake. Seamus said, to himself,  
"Nice goin', Seamus...she fuckin' hates ya even more now..."  
He sat there and just pondered over things, thinking of many ways that he could try and apologize to Caitriona within the next few days.

Jacob was looking at Evie confused and said,  
"Wait...so...he thinks...well more or less has a gut feeling and is very sure that Cait has feelings for me and you apparently also have the same gut feeling and are also very sure that I have feelings for her in return? And he's...mad about that? But wait...are you mad about it also? This is...so fucking confusing."  
"I know. But yes, he is mad about it. Me on the other hand? I'm not. If you have feelings for her then...I'm fine with that. Honest." responded Evie, avoiding eye contact.  
Jacob narrowed his eyes at her and said,  
"You're lying. I can tell. So...you are mad about it? Just like Mr. Uptight is? Because of assumptions?"  
He got a little frustrated at the end of his statement and spoke again saying,  
"...Evie. That is...the most ridiculous and petty thing to be mad about and you fucking know it is! That's just...pathetic. And that goes for the both of you!"  
She sighed loudly and looked at him again and said,  
"Yes, I am a little bit Jacob. You barely know her. She barely knows you. You can't let personal feelings into the mix. We can't afford it right now. We need to stop these Templars and Blighters without error."  
He laughed, but it wasn't amused, it was actually quite unamusing and said,  
"So...you really think Cait and I have feelings for each other then? Both you and Mr. Uptight? Wow...you two were meant for each other. Only you two would get mad about something that has nothing to do with either of you or is any of your damned business at that! You just can't stand the fact that I found my perfect assassin partner for this city! You're angry because I chose to work with her and so we can get things done our way. You're so concerned that I'll cause more harm than good, like you always do, but with her that concern has doubled with you has it? We are doing fine without doing things...your way Evie. We actually are out there doing something while you're here with your little crushes Mr. Uptight and Greenie sitting on your asses doing absolutely nothing! At least Cait and I are actually killing the Templars, Blighters and all the henchmen of the Templars! You three are looking for some trinket! How many people have you all killed since we've all been here, hm? Come on, let's hear it, I'm waiting."  
Evie was quiet for awhile but she finally found words and said,  
"If you don't have feelings for her than why did you get so defensive all of a sudden? You must feel something for her. There's no way that you don't and don't you dare lie to me, Jacob Frye!"  
"Oh avoiding my question are we, Evie?? Of course you are. You always do. But you really want to know what I feel for her? Fine...I'll tell you. How I feel about Cait...is very hard to put into words. But she makes me feel like no other woman has ever made me feel. She's incredible. My dream girl really. She's everything I want and more. I never thought I would meet a woman like her in my lifetime. With her at my side...I feel like I can do anything. She makes my heart skip a beat every time she looks at me with those gorgeous sky blue eyes of hers. Is that a satisfying enough answer for you? And if that wasn't clear enough to you...yes, I have feelings for her. So? Anything to say to that?"  
Evie didn't seem angry at him anymore, she seemed impressed by his words more or less. Her expression was softened and she smiled slightly and said,  
"So...Jacob Frye...you're in love is that it?"  
"In love...?" he rubbed the back of his neck and looked away to hide a forming blush and continued, "...w-well...I wouldn't use the L word just yet, haven't had much luck in that department in the past...but...I know I feel something strongly for her. I feel very drawn to her. Isn't that a good enough answer for you? Or must we continue with this discussion? I'm growing rather tired."  
"No, I don't want to argue with you at this hour as much as you don't want to. I'm also growing rather tired." said Evie.  
"Good. And oh, also...please don't mention to Cait what I told you tonight...I want to tell her myself when the time is right." stated Jacob, standing up.  
"My lips are sealed." stated Evie.  
"You took this better than I thought you would, Evie...it's surprising..." said Jacob, he then narrowed his eyes pointed accusingly and continued, "...who are you and what have you done with my sister?"  
She laughed and said,   
"It's me. I promise. Well...I decided to let you decide for yourself more. Not that I won't be keeping an eye on you anymore, I still will be. I just...had that feeling you felt something for her and let it play itself out."  
He smiled softly and said,  
"Well I didn't expect you to back off completely now. But...thanks, Evie. I appreciate it. Truly."   
"Of course. Now, we should get some rest. We still have work to do here." stated Evie.  
"Cait and I have work to do...you have a trinket to find. There's a difference." he said, smirking at the end.  
"Oh whatever, Jacob. It's still work that I do too, you know?" she said.  
"Whatever you say, sister." he stated, and walked to his train car, which was next to Caitriona's.  
"Good night, Jacob." said Evie.  
"Good night." he stated, waving without turning around to face her.   
They went to their train cars for the night. They both had work ahead of them tomorrow.

Caitriona was still awake. She lay in her bed, still angry at Seamus. She knew she would be for quite some time after today. She huffed and threw her covers off of her, and decided to get dressed and maybe sit on top of the train for awhile until she grew tired. She was mumbling angrily to herself and getting dressed in some regular clothes, but still kept her weapons with her. Blighters can strike at any time even while she sat on top of the train hideout. She then heard soft knocking on her door, sighed in annoyance and said,  
"I told ya to fuck off, Seamus! I said don't bother me either! And what are ya doin'?! You're fuckin' botherin' me!"  
"...Uhh...why hello to you too, Cait." said Jacob's voice on the other side of the door, muffled by the door between them.  
She immediately blushed in embarrassment and said, softened but had regret in her tone,  
"Oh! I-I'm sorry, Jacob. I thought ya were Seamus...sorry for assumin'..."  
"No need for apologies. May I come in? Are you...decent?" he said.   
She looked down at her half-clothed state and smirked to herself...she was only wearing a black button down shirt with long sleeves and the buttons not done all the way up and her underwear, holding pants in her hands. She then said, smirking mischievously,  
"I'm decent enough. Come in."  
He then slid the door open caught a quick glimpse of her state and immediately turned around and said,  
"Oh wow...uh...I thought you said you were decent. My apologies...don't worry...I...uh...I didn't see a lot. Just a quick glance is all."   
"Don't be so coy, Jacob. I don't mind if ya saw anythin'. Especially if you liked what you saw." she said, sounding flirtatious at the end.  
Jacob then chuckled flirtatiously and said,  
"Well...I may have seen a little more than I said I did. And..." he turned back around and faced her eyeing her up and down hungrily, "I defnitely like what I see, love."   
"Oh...do ya now?" she asked, seductively.  
He just slowly nodded and kept raking his eyes all up and down her body. Licking his lips while they wandered. He said,  
"You're still leaving much to my imagination, Cait...and I love it. I really do love playing this little game of yours."  
"Good...that was the point of me not being fully dressed and lettin' you come in. Wanted to give ya another taste and another little tease...and I'm glad you love my little game. So Jacob...how does it feel looking at me this way...?" she said, teasing and flirting tone in her voice.  
"Oh...it's rather enjoyable to look at you this way, love." he stated, smirking.  
"Oh. Is it now?" she asked, smirking.  
"Hell yes it is..." he said, smirking.  
He started to slowly circle her and look at every inch of her half-clothed body. She just waited for him to drink her in. He leaned in closer to her ear behind her and whispered, low and husky,  
"...Do you know...how much I want to just pin you against that wall right now?"  
She closed her eyes and shivered. The tone he was using alone was getting her off. He smirked wider, and he put his hands on her sides and caressed her down to her shapely hips. Making her moan slightly and shiver once more. He said, still in her ear,  
"Oh...I love the reactions I'm getting from you, love."  
She opened her eyes, she was panting right now. She turned her head slightly to look back at him and she said, sounding aroused,  
"Really? Well...I love how you're talkin' and touchin' me...why don't ya enlighten me on what ya would do if ya did pin me up against the wall, Jacob Frye?"   
He chuckled seductively, and said, still in her ear in the same low and husky tone,  
"I would do...everything to you, love. Absolutely everything..."  
She closed her eyes, bit her lower lip and stifled a moan that came out of her throat. He smirked wider and then all of a sudden took his hands away from her body and stepped away. She then looked disappointed and turned to face him. He was standing there smirking while biting his lip. He said,  
"I told you, Cait...I like this little game we have going here...I'll continue to play it with you for as long as we can keep it up."   
She sighed and said,   
"Well played, Jacob...very well played."  
"Don't get me wrong...seeing you this way..." he eyed her up and down licking his lips again, and continued, "...is very sexy. But, you know how this game of ours goes." he said.  
"Of course I do. I started it. But since you stepped away you won't mind if I finish getting dressed now do you?" she said, looking at him over her shoulder.  
"Must you?" he asked, sounding pouty.  
"Oh yes...I must." she said, smirking.  
She then teasingly, and slowly started to put her pants on. She made sure she bent over very far to let him get a nice look at her shapely backside. She heard him mumble, in a lusty type tone,  
"Damn..."  
She smirked and then slowly pulled her pants on the rest of the way. She then buckled her belt back up and turned around to look at him completely. He looked even more aroused than before and said,  
"Do you know how hard it is to not be the one to give in to this game of ours first? I almost caved right then and there."  
"Oh I know. I'm the one that started this game remember?" she said.  
He cleared his throat and said,  
"So...uh, where are you going at this hour?"  
"Oh, I wasn't goin' far. I was just going to get on top of the train and sit for awhile. I needed to clear my head. Haven't gotten a wink of sleep since my brother and I's...discussion. He pissed me the fuck off so bad he's makin' me lose sleep." she said, sounding frustrated.  
"Oh. Sorry to hear that. What did he want to talk to you about anyways? It must have been bad." he said, sounding concerned that she was losing sleep.  
"Oh...uh...he wanted to talk to me about...you actually. Well...something that had to do with you and the fact that we have been 'spending so much time together.'" she said.  
"Oh, yeah...Evie wanted to talk to me about that too." he stated.  
"She did?" questioned Caitriona.   
"Yeah...strange right?" he said.  
"Very much..." stated Caitriona, narrowing her eyes.   
"Well, Evie and I didn't get into a screaming match so...my guess is that our conversation went better than yours with Seamus?" he said.  
She scoffed and laughed then said,  
"Oh yeah...way better than ours. We got into a screamin' match. I'm just so sick of him treatin' me like a damned child! It's...it's so frustratin.'"  
"We can talk about it more on top of the train? I'll gladly listen. I don't want you keeping all this anger bottled up." he suggested, smiling slightly.  
"Oh, no...ya don't have to do that. I don't want ya bein' sleepless like me." she said, blushing slightly.  
"Oh come now, I don't mind it at all. I'm actually very much awake after our little...teasing session. So...top of the train? We don't even have to talk about just the discussion we can talk about whatever we want to if you like." he said, smiling at her again.  
She smiled back and said,  
"You're too sweet, Jacob...thank ya...I appreciate it. I guess I should talk to someone about this, and you're the one I'd rather talk to about it after all."  
"Of course. Any time." he stated.  
He got on top of the train first and he then helped Caitriona up after. They then sat on a safe area of the train, right next to each other. She gasped when she looked up to the sky. It was so clear, and the moon was full. It was shining brightly down onto them. She smiled as she admired the night sky. He just couldn't stop looking at her though. Her smile could light up a room. Her pale skin seemed to glow underneath the moonlight, and it definitely highlighted her beauty even more. Her fire red hair, flowed in the breeze all around her as the train just chugged along the tracks. Her blue eyes lit up as she was looking up at the sky still. Jacob knew what was happening with him when it came to her. He was definitely falling hard for her...and he knew it too. He had a gut feeling that she felt the same when it came to him. But he wanted them both to admit it to each other. He then said, trying to break the silence falling between them,  
"Beautiful isn't it? I actually come up here a lot. While everyone else is sleeping away, I come up here and just ponder things. I know I'm always planning my next move when it comes to the Blighters and the damned Templars though."   
"Yes. It is. Reminds me of back home. The nights are always so clear in Killarney. I would always take walks at night time, just so I could admire the night sky and enjoy the cool breeze. Rather lonely bein' the only one walkin' though. And of course you're always plannin' your next move. You're Jacob Frye. You're always one step ahead of them from what I've seen in my short time here. I expect nothin' less from ya."  
He chuckled and smiled. He then said,  
"So...do you want to talk about what happened between you and Seamus? I may be able to help out in some way."  
"Yeah...you're right I shouldn't keep this all bottled up. It may drive me crazy if I do." she stated.  
"Alright. I'm all ears." he stated, smiling.

She explained everything that happened between her and Seamus. She also brought up the thing her brother said about his "gut feeling" was telling him when it came to her having feelings for Jacob and how he said Jacob wasn't the best influence for her. She also said that he just assumed Jacob was a natural born player when it came to women just because of how his personality is. Jacob then said,  
"What? Rude. I am a complete gentlemen when it comes to women. I've never once pulled one along, but some women in the past have done so to me. But...let's not get into that. But listen to me, Cait. Don't listen to his bullshit. He is obviously just overprotective of you is all. It's probably just because you're his younger sister and it's his way of showing he cares about you...not that it's the best way to do so. But it's probably just how he shows it. And let me say...I would never string you along. I'm not a prick like that."  
Caitriona smiled and said,  
"Oh, I know ya wouldn't. Our past...uh...encounters already prove that ya care about me in some way...right? And yeah...funny way of showin' he cares about me. He's a tyrant when it comes to certain things. Sometimes I think he forgets that he's my older brother and not my Da. It's just very frustratin'."  
"Of course I care about you. Never once haven't cared about you, Cait. And that's understandable. Evie and I don't always get along. We've gotten into many arguments in the past. No sibling relationship is perfect." he stated.  
She nodded in agreement, but after that, they were silent and just star gazing. But Jacob couldn't help but slowly turn to look at her again. Just her sitting there looking up at the stars, smiling softly and so relaxed...it drew him to her more. He then broke the silence again and said, softly,  
"Cait...?"  
She turned to look at him and was still smiling, and said,  
"Yes, Jacob?"  
"I, uh...have a confession. I should have said it sooner when you mentioned the reason Seamus was concerned..."  
"Oh? Of course. Ya know ya can tell me anythin'." she said.  
"That's just it...I can tell you everything. I feel so...at ease around you, so comfortable that I can tell you anything. I'm sure you already know what I'm going to say...but...I wanted to tell you myself in my own words." he said.  
"I should confess somethin' to ya too...but I'll wait for ya to say what ya wanna say to me first." she said.  
He looked away coyly and started to rub the back of his neck again, and he said,  
"Alright...here it goes...I, uh...I have...feelings for you, Cait. Strong feelings. You draw me in. How your lips taste, how you move, how you laugh, how you smile...I love everything about you. I've never felt this strongly for a woman in my life."  
She was speechless...but she was smiling and tearing up slightly. He looked back over to her and saw her expression. He smiled sweetly at her reaction and she said,  
"Wow...I...don't know what to say...I mean...I had a feelin' we shared the same feelin's for one another. But I didn't know you felt this strongly for me, Jacob. I have feelin's for you too. Very strong ones. Everythin' about you, draws me in. Your personality, your carefree spirit, your laugh, your smile...everythin'."  
"Really?? You feel the same as me?? And you had a feeling that we shared the same feelings? We really are connected in a way I can't explain. I am so glad I was able to finally tell you those thoughts. They've been running through my head ever since we first kissed on that rooftop. I was...conflicted at first. But...now I know, these feelings I have for you are very real. And very true." he explained, smiling sweetly.  
He then cupped her face in his hands, gently and slowly brought her closer to him and kissed her softly. She of course kissed him back immediately. She put her hand over one of his hands on her face and deepened the kiss by putting her other hand on the back of his head, tangling her fingers in his hair and pushing him closer. The hand that wasn't underneath her hand slowly made it's way down to her neck. He put it on the back on her neck and pushed her closer to him too. What started out as a gentle and soft kiss, turned into an urgent and passionate one. The two were moaning softly into the kiss. He then pulled away and put his forehead against hers and had his eyes closed. They were both panting. Caitriona then said, sounding dazed but smirking,  
"Wow...I should let you initiate the kisses we share more often..."  
"Oh? That good, huh? It was good for me too...very good. Well...maybe not as good as our first few ones were but still good nonetheless." he said, eyes open again and smirking.  
She chuckled and bit her lower lip. He then groaned slightly, he said,  
"Every time you do that...I can never predict what my next move might be, Cait."   
"Do what?" she asked, acting all innocent and like she didn't know what he was talking about.  
"Oh I think you know what I'm talking about, love...whenever you bite your lip like that. It's a turn on for me. See? Everything you do is sexy to me. Absolutely everything." he said, sounding more low and husky now.  
"Mmm...I should do it more often then. But even when ya bite your lip, it turns me on too. But thank ya for tellin' me it gets you goin'...now I'll do it even more now." she said, teasing tone.  
He groaned again and said, smirking,  
"You're such a tease...and I fucking love it."  
"Well...I am pretty good at teasin' ya aren't I?" she said, smirking also.  
"Oh yes you are...very much so. It makes me want you even more." he said, low and husky.  
She chuckled seductively and said,  
"Mm...good to know. I'll keep it up then...I want to make you want me more. That's the joy of this little game of ours. We make each other want the other so much until we can't hold back anymore and we just release it all and let go, that was my goal in the first place...and damn I cannot wait for that day to come..."  
"You clever, sexy minx you...you planned this from the beginning then?" he said, smirking deviously.  
"I am pretty clever. Well...we couldn't take our eyes off one another since I arrived here...so I planned out this teasing game for us to play...and it seems it's working. I knew we had feelings for each other the moment we met, Jacob. So...I decided to kick it up a notch and planned out our little game that we both have grown to love so much." she said, smirking smugly.  
"You really are a clever minx...I love it. So...want to wait it out a little longer? Because...I feel very turned on right now and I can tell you are too...seems we both want to give in right now..." he said.  
"Hmm...I want us to have to wait a little longer...I want more tension buildup between us...that way when we really can't hold back anymore...it will be the most amazin', mind blowin' experience we've probably ever had in our lives." she said, chuckling and biting her lip once more.  
He half smiled and said,  
"I'm up for it...I can wait a bit longer. I want to make sure it's worth the wait we'll have."  
"Good to know. I also want to make sure it's worth the painfully long wait..." she stated, sounding upset that it seemed so far from now.  
"Oh, believe me...I don't want to wait much longer either. But...it'll be worth it. I know it will be." he said.  
"Yeah...it just seems like it's so far off..." she said, pouty.  
He chuckled and said,  
"Oh, I don't think it's too far off. I think we both know we won't be able to hold back these tensions for much longer."  
She chuckled at that and said,  
"Yeah. You're right...I know I won't be able to hold back much longer at this point."  
"And neither will I. Cait...I almost gave in when we were in your room not too long ago." he stated, laughing softly at the end.  
She laughed too and said,  
"Yeah...I sensed it. And I saw how your hungry eyes were looking at every inch of my body. Ya were probably picturin' me naked, weren't ya?"  
"Oh...yes...yes I was. Like I said, you've left much to my imagination, love. And I cannot wait until I can finally see all of you...and feel all of you. It's getting me excited just thinking about it now." he said, low and husky tone while smirking.  
She chuckled and said,  
"I can't wait to see all of you and feel all of you either...the anticipation is killin' me...I so wanted to give in back in my room too...it was so hard to hold back. But...we both did well...but I am also getting excited thinkin' about when the day finally happens..."   
"Damn...this is going to be a lot harder than we originally thought...isn't it?" said Jacob.  
"Oh yeah...definitely..." she stated.  
They laughed at that together and they shared another kiss before they decided to get back into the hideout and try to get some sleep in before the sun rose. She asked if he could stay with her in her room tonight and said she would probably feel more at ease and get more sleep if he was in there with her. He of course obliged and said he would love to stay with her tonight too. They were a couple now, right? So it's just normal and natural to do so. They promised each other to not get too frisky though...even though that was a little difficult to promise for both of them. Let's see how long they can actually refrain from giving in though, shall we?


End file.
